Fate
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Tangan Natsume yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bergerak ke atas tubuh Akashi. Merasakan setiap lekuk otot yang terbentuk setiap mantan atlit basket itu bergerak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, keduanya mengikuti kemauan tubuh mereka./Nanti... mereka akan memikirkan perasaan ini nanti./Akashi Seijuro x Natsume Takashi/Fanfic Commission for Maggieany./Mind to RnR?


Semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa berubah... itulah yang dipercaya oleh hampir semua orang.

Keyakinan ini membuat mereka terus maju dengan berpegangan pada harapan buta. Pada suatu mimpi yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Suatu mimpi yang bisa saja tidak akan pernah terjadi tak peduli seberapa banyak usaha mereka atau seberapa lama mereka menunggu.

Akashi Seijuro hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang itu.

Ya, dia percaya pada mimpi dan takdir yang bisa dirubah. Dia percaya pada harapan sekecil apapun itu. Bahkan meskipun orang-orang di sekitar mengatakan itu mustahil, dia tetap percaya... dan akan selalu percaya.

Setidaknya sampai dia menyadari.

Ah, betapa menyebalkannya dunia yang penuh omong kosong ini—

—begitu pula orang-orang bodoh yang belum menyadari kenyataan di depan mata mereka.

Bodohnya.

Sangat bodoh dan menyedihkan.

Akashi tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Mana mungkin bisa. Tidak ketika dia sendiri sebelumnya pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi tenang saja, toh mereka akan menyadarinya cepat atau lambat. Bagaimanapun juga, semua orang memiliki proses kedewasaan yang berbeda-beda.

...Menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya manusia hidup di dunia ini selain menjadi pion di atas papan permainan Tuhan sang Maha Kuasa.

"Akashi, kau mendengarku?"

Hanya saja, sebagai salah satu tokoh dalam 'permainan' itu, Akashi mengerti lebih dari cukup bahwa dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Seperti bagaimana dia dilahirkan di dunia ini berdasarkan keputusan sepihak orang tuanya, Akashi hanya bisa menerima takdir dalam hidupnya dan menjalankannya tanpa memiliki tujuan yang spesifik.

Membuka kedua matanya, Akashi memperlihatkan kedua iris mata yang memiliki warna berbeda itu. Menatap atasannya yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan canggung. Meskipun dia memiliki banyak hak untuk memperlakukan Akashi sesuka hati mengingat pria berambut merah itu hanya sekedar bawahannya yang bisa dia lempar keluar kapan saja.

Entah bagaimana, ini salah satu fakta yang telah Akashi sadari sejak dia duduk di bangku SMA. Dia memiliki kemampuan alami untuk membuat orang lain lebih berhati-hati saat berhadapan dengannya. Dia bisa mengendalikan auranya sendiri untuk membuat orang-orang sadar diri dengan siapa mereka berbicara. Kemampuan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang sangat berpotensi di zaman _modern _ini.

...Seandainya Akashi Seijuro masih memiliki keinginan untuk mengasah potensi itu, mungkin tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Namun sayang sekali, dia sendiri yang justru memilih untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa, Shirogane-_san?_"

Mendengar namanya disebut, pria yang terlihat jauh lebih tua itu kembali menatapnya. Kali ini lebih tenang karena dia berhasil mengontrol diri sepenuhnya. Shirogane Kouzou terlihat menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Soal pembicaraan kita kemarin bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya?"

Sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ini, Akashi membuka mulutnya. Reflek mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dia tahan, "Oh? Soal itu... anda serius?"

"Tentu saja," menyisir rambutnya yang telah memutih itu ke belakang, Shirogane memejamkan kedua matanya, "sudah waktunya kau kembali mengasah kemampuanmu itu dengan calon permata yang masih belum keluar dari dalam cangkangnya."

Kata-kata ini menarik perhatian Akashi yang melirik pria di depannya dengan serius, "...Permata? Anda sepertinya menilai novelis baru ini dengan sangat tinggi."

Tersenyum tipis, Shirogane tidak terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, "Begitulah. Dia memang memiliki potensi." Mendengar itu keluar dari mulut Shirogane yang hampir tidak pernah terang-terangan mengakui kemampuan seseorang membuat Akashi memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria tua di depannya, "Tapi, seperti yang kau ketahui, editor yang biasanya menangani dia telah _resign _kemarin karena masalah keluarga. Jadi—"

"Jadi, anda meminta saya untuk menggantikannya."

Jeda sejenak, keheningan menggantung di udara. Shirogane membuka kedua matanya dan menatap dalam ekspresi Akashi yang masih belum berubah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shirogane akhirnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"…Benar. Tepat sekali."

Akashi masih belum mengatakan apapun selain sedikit menghela napas. Dia melihat tumpukan kertas berisi naskah novel di atas meja lalu mengambilnya. Melihat nama novelis yang mereka bicarakan di atas naskah itu, Akashi mulai membuka lembar pertama dan mencoba membacanya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya lagi setelah cukup lama tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kedua matanya masih fokus dengan tulisan-tulisan di atas kertas.

Shirogane tidak langsung menjawab. Dia sedikit bergerak sehingga ruangan dipenuhi suara kursi kerja beroda yang dia duduki, "Kupikir kau lebih tahu alasannya daripada aku." Akashi hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari naskah, "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, tentu saja untuk mengasah kemampuanmu juga."

"Kemampuan apa? Editor terbaik di sini bukan hanya aku—"

"Tapi hanya kau yang pernah menjadi 'permata' di dunia penulisan."

Ucapan Shirogane yang memotong kata-katanya membuat tangan Akashi yang hendak membalik naskahnya itu berhenti.

"Kau tahu, ada pepatah yang mengatakan permata akan jauh lebih berkilau jika diasah dengan permata juga."

Masih tidak ada respon, Shirogane memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Akashi." Kali ini tanpa senyuman di wajahnya, Shirogane berkata, "Kau masih bisa kemba—"

_**GRAK**_

"Aku harus pergi." Suara kursi yang terdorong ke belakang membuat Shirogane membuka kedua matanya, melihat Akashi yang telah berdiri dan merapikan tumpukan kertas naskah di tangannya sebelum memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas, "Aku pinjam naskah _prototype _ini. Kau beri tahu saja dia, editor barunya akan datang besok Senin. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir."

Shirogane masih diam menatap pria tampan berambut merah itu mengaitkan tali tas pada bahunya sendiri, "...Berarti kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Tanpa melihat ke arah Shirogane, Akashi menjawab, "Ya. Lagipula sejak awal aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak tugas darimu. Bagaimanapun juga kau masih atasanku dan setiap editor bisa menangani hingga lima penulis sekaligus. Itu bukan hal yang baru." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau tahu itu, lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Akashi menatap dalam kedua iris _onyx _di depannya, "Karena kau memintaku langsung tanpa perantara seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Wajar jika aku penasaran, 'kan?" jeda sejenak, Akashi mencoba mengingat _penname _pemilik naskah novel yang telah berada di dalam tasnya, "Lalu jika dia benar-benar permata dalam cangkang seperti yang kau katakan, akan kuanggap ini kesempatan untukku mendapatkan promosi sebagai kepala editor." Tambahnya tanpa rasa segan sedikitpun.

Shirogane mendengus pelan, "Kau masih jujur dan licik seperti biasanya, Akashi." Tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya kabar baik ini. Kau yakin tidak mau menunggu dia datang ke kantor terlebih dahulu agar kalian bisa berkenalan secara resmi?"

Akashi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu. Sampaikan saja padanya, paling tidak selesaikan satu bab baru sebelum aku datang agar aku bisa melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan dalam jangka waktu singkat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi menambahkan dengan tenang.

"Shirogane-_san, _kau bisa mengirimkan padaku lewat _email_ perihal _database _novelis ini sejak pertama dia mengirimkan naskahnya, terutama _ranking_ penjualan buku cetaknya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa sedikit memahami perkembangan performa dia dan apa dia benar-benar memiliki potensi seperti yang kau bilang."

Mengeratkan kaitan kesepuluh jarinya di atas meja, Shirogane mengangguk sekali, "Baiklah, jika hanya itu—"

"Ah, satu hal lagi..."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Shirogane dibuat diam. Pria tua yang merupakan seorang pemimpin redaksi itu hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh salah satu editor terbaiknya.

"...jangan pernah singgung hal itu."

Meski hanya sekilas, Shirogane tahu Akashi mulai mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya. Hanya saja, telah mengenal Akashi sejak pemuda itu masih duduk di bangku SMA, membuat Shirogane tetap diam mengabaikannya karena telah terbiasa.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan kembali." Akashi meremas sisi belakang kursi sekali lagi sebelum dia melepasnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sampai jumpa, Shirogane-_san._"

"...Akashi."

Meski Akashi mendengar Shirogane menggumamkan namanya, dia tetap tidak berhenti berjalan. Dia meninggalkan ruangan setelah sekali lagi melirik Shirogane di belakangnya, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga dia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Shirogane menatap pintu yang tertutup di depannya dalam diam. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya, menyandarkan dahinya pada kedua tangannya yang saling mengait. Sekitar beberapa detik dia terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya dia kembali mendengus keras dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, Shirogane kembali teringat akan masa lalu yang berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Dulu... ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang menurut catatan berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu, namun berhasil masuk SMA terkenal dengan beasiswanya sebagai atlit basket. Shirogane Kouzou yang waktu itu adalah seorang pelatih basket utama di sekolah itu langsung mengakui kemampuannya. Walau anak tersebut jauh lebih muda darinya, Shirogane tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa dia sangat mengagumi kemauan keras anak itu untuk terus berlatih lebih keras dari yang lain mengesampingkan bakatnya yang mengerikan. Bakat alami dari seorang jenius murni.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu.

Semakin lama Shirogane mengenalnya, lambat laun Shirogane menyadari hal lain yang disukai oleh atlit muda itu.

Menulis. Ya, dia sangat suka menulis.

Awalnya anak itu berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut darinya hingga akhirnya Shirogane mengakui bahwa dia sendiri suka dengan dunia penulisan dan berencana bekerja sebagai editor atau redaktur setelah pensiun menjadi pelatih basket nanti. Anak itu membuka dirinya perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya mulai mencoba menunjukkan apa yang selama ini dia tulis ketika tak ada orang yang melihat.

Sejak awal, Shirogane tahu anak muda itu memiliki kharisma. Dia membuat semua orang terpukau dengan kemampuannya bermain basket atau bahkan sekedar berdiri di sana ketika memimpin para atlit lain sebagai seorang Kapten.

Tapi, dia tidak menyangka anak itu bahkan dapat memberi kharisma pada tulisannya.

Meski masih berantakan dan perlu banyak perubahan, ada satu hal yang Shirogane sadari setelah membaca tulisan pertama sang atlit muda. Dia tidak bisa berhenti membaca tulisan anak itu. Setiap pilihan katanya dapat menarik Shirogane bertahan di tempat duduknya untuk melihat akhir dari cerita yang tersusun rapi tanpa cela. Setiap dia berhasil menyelesaikan satu cerita, selalu ada rasa puas karena seluruh konflik terbahas dengan sempurna tapi ada rasa kecewa karena tidak ingin cerita yang menyentuh hatinya ini berakhir.

Shirogane akui dia masih amatir sehingga tidak bisa langsung menentukan apakah tulisan anak itu layak atau tidak. Karena itu, suatu hari setelah mendapatkan izin, Shirogane menyerahkan naskah yang telah dirapikan sebisa mereka pada teman Shirogane yang sudah lebih lama berpengalaman di bidang ini.

Benar saja. Dengan reaksi yang tidak jauh beda, teman Shirogane itu mengundang sang anak jenius dan mencoba membujuknya untuk menulis lebih banyak lagi. Meski terlihat ragu, dia tetap mencoba untuk melakukannya. Karena menulis adalah salah satu hal yang memang dia sukai, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk anak itu benar-benar menguasainya.

Hingga akhirnya... semua orang tidak terkejut lagi ketika dia memiliki namanya sendiri di bidang sastra.

Entah bagaimana, Shirogane tersenyum bangga setiap teringat akan hal ini. Bagaikan seorang ayah yang bangga dengan anaknya, Shirogane tidak bisa melupakan setiap orang-orang yang menenggelami bidang ini selalu menyebut nama anak itu setiap membicarakan ciri khas yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang penulis di setiap karyanya. Dia juga masih ingat bagaimana saat dia melihat anak itu berdiri di atas pondium untuk menerima penghargaan pertamanya.

Rasanya waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Seakan hal itu baru saja terjadi kemarin sore.

Namun sekarang... anak jenius itu telah menghilang di balik gorden. Tanpa memberitahu alasan yang jelas, dia berkata dengan nada lantang yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menulis lagi."

Kata-kata yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi cukup untuk membuat semua orang yang mengaguminya langsung kehilangan kepercayaan mereka. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin lagi jika ada para penggemar di luar sana yang berbalik membenci anak itu tanpa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya atau apa saja hal mengerikan yang telah dia lewati dalam hidupnya.

Malangnya. Sungguh malang. Dampak yang cukup mengecewakan dari keputusan yang salah. Walau di sisi lain... Shirogane tidak kaget jika memang semua respon menyakitkan itu ada.

Ini resiko besar yang diambil oleh sang jenius sebagai jalan hidupnya.

Shirogane Kouzou tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghargainya... dan menunggu penulis berbakat itu kembali selagi dia bisa.

Senyum Shirogane menghilang. Dia memiringkan kepalanya lalu melihat laci meja kerjanya. Menarik laci itu keluar, mengambil salah satu novel dan mengangkatnya. Kepala redaksi itu tersenyum sedih menatap nama di atas _cover _novel yang menghalangi cahaya lampu mengenai wajahnya.

Tulisan cetak kecil yang terbaca dengan jelas, 'Akano Kaze'.

"Sayang sekali... Aka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**X **__Cross-Over __**X**_

_**Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**_

**.**

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Rate : M_

_Main pair : AkaNatsu (Akashi x Natsume)_

_Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

_Warnings : semi-OOC, lemon, heavy theme, semi-explicit language, etc_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission for Maggieany**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FATE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akashi menatap lembaran kertas di tangannya lalu gedung apartemen sederhana bertingkat dua di depannya. Memastikan bahwa alamat yang akan dia datangi ini benar-benar sama dengan yang tertulis jelas di kertas. Mulai merasa yakin, Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Baiklah... apartemen paling ujung di lorong kedua..." gumamnya selama berjalan.

Selama perjalanan, Akashi membalas sapaan ramah para tetangga di wilayah apartemen itu. Walau sebagian dari mereka lebih terpana dengan wajah yang dimilikinya, Akashi tidak menggubris itu sama sekali hingga dia telah berdiri di depan kamar yang dicarinya.

Akashi masih ragu sampai dia melihat nama keluarga 'Natsume' di papan nama sebelah pintu. Dia membuka sedikit mulutnya sebelum menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk benda yang terbuat dari plastik tebal tersebut.

Sempat tidak ada respon hingga beberapa detik ke depan. Akashi nyaris mengetuk lagi sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam. Tangan Akashi terdiam di udara, pria berambut merah itu juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Mungkin dia akan berteriak menanyakan apakah semuanya baik-baik saja di dalam seandainya pintu tidak tiba-tiba terbuka sedikit.

Seseorang dari dalam terlihat mengintip keluar, namun Akashi tidak bisa melihat jelas sosok itu. Dia harus sedikit bergeser untuk bisa melihat... meski hanya warna rambutnya yang seperti cokelat susu atau malah pirang kecokelatan. Entahlah, Akashi juga tidak tahu pasti.

Yang jelas, begitu Akashi melihat alis sang pemilik apartemen itu berkerut tak nyaman, Akashi segera berdiri tegak dan berdehem pelan.

"Maaf... aku belum meperkenalkan diri." Ucapnya membuka pembicaraan. Dia mencoba menatap lurus iris mata yang masih tertutup oleh bayangan itu, "Namaku Akashi Seijuro, aku editor baru yang direkomendasikan oleh Shirogane-_san _padamu. Kupikir seharusnya dia sudah mengabari tentangku padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk pemilik apartemen terkejut dan reflek membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Gerakan yang kencang membuat angin berhembus cepat sekilas saat pintu terbuka. Pemuda yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat jelas itu kini memegang sisi luar pintu, memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap Akashi dalam.

"Ah, a-aku..."

Akashi melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang kecokelatan di depannya. Poninya terbelah tengah dan setiap helai rambut sedikit bergerak sesuai gerakannya yang panik. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menunjukkan rasa bersalah atas prasangka yang mungkin hanya ada di dalam kepalanya.

"...aku yang seharusnya minta maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Teriakannya menggema di sekitar mereka. Akashi masih terpaku di posisinya, mulutnya terbuka melihat laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepala, melihat Akashi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dia memiliki iris mata cokelat yang teduh dan sangat jujur. Hal ini entah kenapa membuat Akashi merapatkan bibirnya kembali sebelum melirik ke arah lain.

Mengabaikan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam tubuhnya, Akashi mengeluarkan suara, "...Bukan masalah." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Namun hal itu belum cukup membuat pemuda itu keluar dari kepanikan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kupikir kau _salesman _yang selalu memaksa masuk agar aku mau membeli barang jualannya." Jelasnya terbata. Dia terlihat mengatur napasnya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang, "Sekali lagi, maaf ya..." gumamnya pelan sebelum suaranya benar-benar menghilang.

Akashi tidak merespon itu, hanya diam di tempatnya. Menyadari itu tanda bahwa dia bisa melanjutkan, sang novelis berdiri tegak meski kepalanya masih sedikit menunduk dan kedua pipinya memerah karena malu. Dia menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Err... Akashi-_san—_"

"Umur kita tidak terpaut jauh. Jadi, panggil aku Akashi saja..." jeda sejenak, Akashi terlihat ragu. Dia berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "...Natsume."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara berat itu, Natsume Takashi memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresi kakunya perlahan tapi pasti mulai berubah sedikit lebih rileks. Dia tersenyum tipis dan kepalanya bergerak saat berkata...

"Baiklah, Akashi."

Kedua alis Akashi terangkat saat mendengar namanya. Dia mengangguk sekali dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Akashi baru membuka matanya sedikit ketika dia berjalan melewati Natsume, "Ayo, kita bicarakan novelmu. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Ucapnya tegas sembari mendorong pintu Natsume dan memasuki apartemen itu lebih dulu dari pemiliknya.

Natsume terlihat sadar dan mengikuti Akashi yang hendak membuka sepatunya, "Ah i-iya, kau benar..." Akashi mendengar itu, namun tidak meresponnya. Natsume ikut masuk lalu menutup pintu apartemen, tidak lupa dia menguncinya sebelum masuk lebih dulu dari Akashi yang kini sedang merapikan sepatunya, "...kau mau teh?" tanya Natsume hati-hati.

"Air putih saja." Jawab Akashi cepat. Dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam _mode _profesionalnya, mengabaikan Natsume yang terlihat berusaha membiasakan diri dengan situasi bersama editor barunya. Akashi sempat melirik ketika Natsume mengangguk cepat dan lari ke dapur untuk mengambil yang dia minta.

Akashi melihat laptop yang terbuka di tengah ruangan. Di sebelahnya ada tumpukan kertas yang Akashi perkirakan baru saja dicetak, melihat bentuk kertasnya yang masih sangat rapi tanpa kusut. Akashi mengambil inisiatif duduk tidak jauh dari situ, lalu dia memastikan saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi dari jam dinding di seberangnya. Natsume datang kembali dengan dua gelas berisi air putih dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Natsume berjalan memutari meja dan duduk di samping Akashi dengan _awkward_—terlihat dari caranya yang duduk dengan gerakan patah-patah dan melirik Akashi sesekali, memastikan bahwa tamunya itu merasa nyaman.

Namun Akashi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gerakan Natsume. Tanpa basa-basi, dia mengambil gelas berisi air itu dan meminumnya. Natsume tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang sampai suara Akashi mengagetkannya.

"Boleh aku lihat naskahmu sekarang?"

"Oh, iya," jawab Natsume lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dia mengambil tumpukan kertas yang sedari tadi Akashi perhatikan, "ini. Tapi aku belum sempat mengecek ulang jadi—"

"Mengecek ulang, merapikan, dan membantumu menyelesaikan novel ini adalah pekerjaanku sekarang." Kata-kata Akashi yang tidak bisa dibantah membuat Natsume terdiam seketika, "Jangan memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kau cukup membuat cerita yang kau mau. Itu kebebasanmu." Tambahnya tegas tanpa menoleh ke arah Natsume yang masih memperhatikannya.

Sekilas, Natsume bisa merasakan kedua mata matanya berbinar. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sekali. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia kembali menghadap laptopnya dan menarikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard._

"Kau bisa tetap menulis naskahmu selagi aku berbicara," Natsume nyaris berhenti, tapi dengan cepat dia mengetik lagi begitu Akashi melanjutkan, "aku akan langsung ke inti permasalahanmu saja."

Akashi meletakkan naskah bab satu di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Kau terlihat kesusahan dengan _genre romance _yang kau paksakan ke dalam cerita."

Kritik yang langsung ke masalah utama membuat kedua tangan Natsume terdiam.

"Kenapa? Lalu untuk apa kau membuat cerita dengan tema yang jelas-jelas bukan bidangmu ini?"

Pertanyaan Akashi menggantung di udara. Tidak ada jawaban yang kunjung datang membuat Akashi melirik Natsume yang terlihat menunduk di sampingnya. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat ini sebelum kembali melihat ke arah lain dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kesal.

"Jujur saja. _Romance _yang kau tulis benar-benar hambar. Perasaan tokoh utama yang ingin mendekati teman wanitanya itu tidak tersampaikan ke pembaca. Sangat memaksa. Seolah-olah kau ingin mengatakan pada pembaca 'hei, cerita ini membosankan tanpa adegan romansa, aku akan mencoba membawakannya untuk kalian.'"

Akashi tidak perlu melihat untuk merasakan tubuh di sebelahnya berjengit sekilas.

Mendengus pelan, Akashi membuang mukanya, "Hmph, tipikal novelis pendatang baru." Gerutunya pelan—walau dia tidak peduli jika Natsume bisa mendengarnya.

"Tema awal novelmu adalah _supernatural, drama, _dan_ horror, _'kan? Bercerita tentang seorang anak indigo yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk dari dunia lain namun diasingkan di dunia nyata karena dianggap tidak normal. Hingga akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti, dia berkembang menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi kehidupan antara dunia nyata dan dunia setelah kematian."

Jeda sejenak, Akashi mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya.

"Ceritamu tidak jelek. Bahkan kau memberi _prolog _yang sangat baik agar orang-orang tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya. Aku pun salah satunya. Tapi, semua rasa antusias menghilang begitu sang tokoh utama menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seorang teman wanita. Lalu alur tiba-tiba berhenti dan terus berputar-putar pada tokoh utama yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaannya."

Kini Akashi menatap jengkel pada Natsume yang semakin terlihat seperti anak yang ketakutan karena sedang dimarahi ibunya.

"Aku yakin kau menyadari _ranking _novelmu terus turun belakangan ini. Apa kau juga mengerti alasannya mengapa bisa sampai begitu?" untuk pertama kalinya, Natsume merespon kritik Akashi dengan sekali anggukan, "Kalau kau sadar, kenapa kau tetap menulis seperti itu? Memangnya editormu sebelumnya tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang terdengar lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

Bukan maksud Akashi mengeluarkan nada seperti itu, dia hanya terbawa suasana sekarang. Natsume yang tidak membalas setiap kata-katanya juga tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Hanya saja kali ini, Akashi benar-benar menunggu Natsume. Tidak ada gunanya jika dia hanya marah-marah tanpa mendengarkan pembelaan diri sang penulis atau alasan mengapa dia ingin melawan alur yang telah dia bangun dari awal.

Meskipun seorang editor terbaik dan penulis berbakat disatukan...

...bukan berarti mereka pasti berhasil jika tidak bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

Terus menunggu dan masih tidak ada jawaban, Akashi mulai mendecak lidahnya kesal. Mungkin dia akan membentak Natsume... seandainya dia sadar dengan suatu kemungkinan yang membuat Natsume tidak bisa mengatakannya terus terang.

"Oh, apa mungkin..." Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Natsume, "...justru editormu yang memintamu menambah adegan _romance _itu?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Natsume tersentak. Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

Ah.

Sepertinya benar.

"Huff, yang benar saja." Desah Akashi sebelum kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya... mengapa kau tidak langsung menolak saat dia memintamu menulis itu?"

Natsume kembali menatap layar laptop di depannya, "...Dia bilang itu akan menaikkan _rating _novel karena mayoritas pembaca menyukai _romance_..." kedua tangan Natsume terkepal di atas kedua pahanya, "...sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu mempedulikan apa yang pembaca pikirkan tentangg ceritaku. Tapi, dia bilang tidak ada artinya jika pembaca cepat bosan dengan cerita klasik seperti yang kubuat." Gumamnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Mendengar ini, Akashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk reflek berkata, "Dia bilang seperti itu?" Natsume tidak merespon selain membungkukkan tubuhnya semakin dalam. Akashi mendengus keras, menunjukkan kekesalannya, "Sekarang aku mulai berpikir dia mengundurkan diri untuk kabur dari tanggung jawab. Editor macam apa itu?" tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban apapun.

Tapi, Natsume langsung menengahi, "Ti-Tidak, mungkin dia tidak salah. Hanya aku yang tidak bisa membawakan temanya dengan baik—"

"Tidak. Kau memang salah, tapi bukan berarti dia lepas dari kesalahan." Akashi menoleh dan menatap tajam Natsume yang kelihatan ketakutan itu, "Dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal karena membimbingmu ke jalan yang salah. Seharusnya sudah menjadi tugas utama dia untuk membantu penulisnya mencapai titik maksimal bakatnya, bukan menghancurkannya!" tambahnya semakin kesal. Kedua tangan Akashi telah terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Akashi—"

Akashi meraih bahu Natsume dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Natsume Takashi."

Menatap iris cokelat susu itu, Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mendapat tatapan yang dalam seperti itu membuat Natsume melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia melirik ke arah lain sebelum menjawab pelan, "Aku ingin menulis... ceritaku sendiri. Tapi..." kembali menatap Akashi, Natsume sedikit maju ketika mencoba melawan, "...aku memang ingin keluar dari zona nyamanku. Itulah mengapa menurutku editorku tidak salah ketika dia memintaku menulis _romance. _Aku mengerti jika kau bilang dia salah, tapi menurutku kau terlalu menyalahkannya."

Akashi membuka mulutnya perlahan. Sedikit kaget ketika penulis ini ternyata masih bisa mencoba untuk membantahnya. Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, "Kalau begitu, jawab aku. Kau pernah memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan ini di luar dugaan Natsume. Pemuda itu langsung tersentak dengan wajah memerah, "Ha? A-Apa hubungannya—"

"Tentu saja berhubungan. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, 'kan? Tulisanmu sangat menunjukkan kau tidak memiliki pengalaman di bidang ini. Baik dalam tulisan maupun kehidupan nyata."

Sepertinya Akashi mengucapkan kata-kata yang tepat sasaran. Terbukti dari wajah Natsume yang terlihat semakin merah karena kesal dan malu.

"_Genre romance _bukanlah segalanya. Hidup masih bisa berjalan meskipun kau tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada orang lain. Berhenti menyamakan dirimu dengan orang-orang monoton itu dan jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu panjang dan lebar, Akashi menghela napasnya. Dia kembali menatap Natsume, "Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kau—"

"K-Kau sendiri!?"

"...Ha?"

Natsume terlihat menggertakkan giginya, "Memangnya kau sendiri sudah pernah memiliki hubungan yang spesial?" membuang mukanya, Natsume mendengus keras, "Pasti belum pernah juga, 'kan? Kau menyebalkan, mulutmu selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan, pasti tidak ada yang bisa bertahan lama denganmu!"

Akashi menghela napas pendek, "Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit dan kau sudah bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Nyaris kalah debat, Natsume mempertahankan keras kepalanya, "Justru karena baru bertemu sebentar dan kau sudah mengatakan hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuatmu menyebalkan!"

"...Kau ini terbiasa dimanja editormu sebelumnya ya."

"Bukan begitu! Aku juga—"

"Aakh, merepotkan sekali," Akashi memotong perkataan Natsume untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Mengabaikan Natsume yang semakin jengkel dengannya, Akashi menambahkan, "baiklah jika kau sangat suka dan ingin menulis _romance. _Aku akan mencoba membantumu, tapi sebelum itu... apa kau memiliki penulis _romance _panutanmu?"

"Eh?"

"Karena jalan lain jika kau belum memiliki pengalaman adalah terinspirasi dengan tulisan-tulisan yang kau baca atau sejenisnya." Akashi menarik napas lagi, "Bagaimana? Ada tidak?" tanyanya dengan penuh tuntutan yang terdengar sangat jelas di sana.

Natsume kembali menunduk, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam saat dia melirik ke arah lain dan membuka mulutnya, "Aku... sepertinya hanya pernah membaca cerita tentang misteri, kehidupan, dan filosofi, jadi—"

"Jadi, tidak ada penulis _romance _favorit. Oke." Akashi memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa tertekan, "Baiklah, secara _general _saja, siapa penulis favoritmu?"

"E-Eh... itu..." Natsume terlihat melihat ke kanan dan kiri, seperti berpikir keras untuk menentukan satu nama. Namun sepertinya gagal karena dia segera menyerah dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "...banyak sekali... aku tidak bisa memilihnya." Ucapnya mengalah.

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku bahkan tidak terkejut mendengar ini." Balasnya dengan nada yang jelas menyindir Natsume. Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Natsume mendengus kesal tapi tetap tidak bisa membalas apapun. Akashi akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia benar-benar menghadap Natsume.

Iris merah itu kembali menatap Natsume dalam. Walau begitu, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Natsume menyadari warna emas yang perlahan tapi pasti muncul di mata kiri editor barunya itu. Natsume membuka mulutnya dan terfokus dengan ini hingga tidak menyadari Akashi menjulurkan tangannya. Tangan itu mengepal lalu menyentuh dahi Natsume dan mendorongnya sekilas. Seperti menyuntrung kepala pemuda itu untuk kembali pada kenyataan.

"Aw! Apa—"

"Aku akan jujur. Kau belum siap menulis _romance _sama sekali." Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya, "Tapi, bukan berarti kau tidak akan bisa menulisnya. Jadi, ini saranku... bagaimana jika kau menulis _romance _singkat di sekitar tokoh utama terlebih dahulu untuk latihan?"

Natsume yang masih memegang dahinya itu menurunkan tangannya perlahan tapi. Menatap Akashi bingung hingga memiringkan kepalanya, "...Latihan?"

"Ya. Untuk sementara, buat tokoh utama itu sekarang menyerah dulu di percintaan bodohnya sehingga kau bisa fokus kembali dengan jalan cerita." Akashi membuka sedikit kedua matanya, "Pada dasarnya, ceritamu bertipe dual, kisah cerita tidak hanya fokus pada satu karakter. Jadi, kau bisa membuat berbagai banyak cerita tentang orang-orang di sekitar tokoh utama yang bisa kau manfaatkan dengan baik. Bahkan meskipun kau membuat tokoh utama jadi pendukung untuk beberapa _chapter, _para pembaca tidak akan merasa bingung. Mereka bisa tetap menikmati ceritamu secara terpisah tanpa meninggalkannya."

Meski sekilas, Akashi bisa melihat kedua mata Natsume berbinar ketika membalas tatapannya. Akashi mendengus pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi, ini hanya saranku. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti seluruhnya."

Akashi mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk dengan tegak. Dia mengambil gelas di depannya dan kembali meminum air putih hingga isinya tersisa setengah di dalam sana.

"Aku adalah editor untuk mendukungmu. Bukan untuk mendiktemu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi kembali menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki sofa. Di saat yang sama, entah kenapa kedua pipi Natsume memerah begitu mendengar kata-kata Akashi. Seakan baru saja menemukan jalannya, Natsume bisa merasakan suatu keyakinan di dalam hatinya.

Mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, Natsume mengangguk yakin.

"Nah sekarang, tunggu apa lagi?" ucapan keras Akashi sedikit mengagetkan Natsume yang langsung membuka kepalan tangannya, "Cepat kerjakan naskahmu. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melihatmu duduk diam memperhatikanku seperti pengangguran, Natsume."

Seketika kata-kata Akashi membuat Natsume kembali memasang ekspresi jengkel, "Kau benar-benar harus memperbaiki sifatmu sebelum memperbaiki tulisanku." Perkataan ini keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Natsume yang sepertinya mengabaikan penahan di setiap kata-katanya.

Akashi bisa merasakan empat sudut siku-siku muncul di ujung dahinya, "Kau—"

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Akashi menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya, Natsume memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya. Hal yang membuat pria berambut merah itu membuka seluruh kedua matanya.

"...terima kasih, Akashi!"

Wajah Natsume terlihat jauh lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tanpa menyadari apa yang sedang dirasakan Akashi, Natsume segera merubah posisi duduknya menghadap laptop lagi. Membuka kertas kosong di layar, dia segera menarikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard _untuk membuat cerita baru dengan editor barunya tersebut. Senyumannya menunjukkan betapa dia sudah lebih semangat dari sebelumnya dan cukup rileks sekarang.

Setelah Natsume tidak melihat, Akashi kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum padanya itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Tidak suka dengan situasi ini, Akashi menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya sebelum membuang mukanya.

Tidak.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Akashi Seijuro yakin dia akan melupakan semuanya dengan cepat.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tidak terasa tiga bulan telah berlalu.

"A-Apa ini benar, Akashi?"

Tidak terlihat antusias seperti Natsume yang masih menatap syok selembar kertas di tangannya, Akashi hanya diam sembari menyeruput _ocha _miliknya dengan tenang.

"Aku... _Ranking _novel-ku naik? Aku masuk sepuluh besar?"

Suara gelas yang menyentuh meja itu menggema. Natsume menoleh ke arah Akashi dengan ekspresi yang sangat penuh harap akan jawaban sang editor. Menyadari ini, Akashi menghela napas.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa baca, 'kan?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan nada kesal. Walau begitu, ekspresi Natsume tidak berubah. Bahkan terlihat lebih senang seperti anak kecil, "Hebat juga kau bisa langsung melesat ke atas. Ini bukti bahwa kau masih memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa untuk pembacamu. Kau harus lebih bangga pada dirimu sendiri." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar meski dia enggan melihat ke arah Natsume yang sangat antusias.

"Ya! Hanya saja, aku juga tidak akan sampai ke tahap ini jika bukan tanpa bantuanmu, Akashi!" kata-kata ini membuat Akashi membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melirik Natsume yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, "Terima kasih!"

Melihat Natsume yang harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya membuat Akashi sekilas merasakan pipinya menghangat sebelum dia melihat ke arah lain. Natsume yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Akashi itu sejak bersamanya, hanya tersenyum polos dan kembali melihat kertas peringkat di tangannya dengan senyum sumringah. Entah sadar atau tidak ketika Akashi sudah kembali melihatnya dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Akashi menghela napas lalu meraih kepala Natsume dan mengusap rambut cokelat susu itu, "Sama-sama dan... kerja bagus." Ucap Akashi pelan. Sengaja menekan kepala Natsume agar laki-laki itu tidak bisa kembali melihat ke arahnya. Akashi baru melepas tangannya begitu dia berjalan melewati Natsume, "Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan di luar? Aku tahu rumah makan yang bagus." Tawarnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Natsume tersadar begitu mendengar ini, "Oh, soal itu..." mendengar keraguan dari nada bicara penulisnya, Akashi menoleh ke belakang, "...aku sebenarnya berencana membuat _hot pot _untuk merayakannya jika aku berhasil naik peringkat. Tapi, jika kau mau—"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ide itu juga bagus." Potong Akashi cepat begitu menyadari apa yang diinginkan Natsume, "Kau yang masak, 'kan?"

Natsume tertawa, "Tentu saja!" jawabnya sembari meletakkan kertas di tangannya ke atas meja, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku masak sekarang ya." Tambahnya, lebih menggumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Akashi hanya mengangguk sekilas, "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku melihat-lihat, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari melihat sekeliling apartemen. Mengingat sudah tiga bulan ini dia hanya menduduki ruang tengah selama menjadi editor Natsume.

"Ya silahkan, aku sudah menganggap kau bagian dari apartemen ini. Jadi, santai saja!" jawab Natsume langsung apa adanya. Dia telah berada di dapur dan menyiapkan keperluannya. Langsung fokus dengan bahan-bahan yang ada untuk makan malam mereka hari ini.

Akashi melihat punggung Natsume sebelum tersenyum tipis. Dia mulai menjalankan tujuannya. Akashi berjalan pelan memperhatikan hal yang melewati kedua matanya. Melihat setiap produk rumah tangga yang sederhana dan juga setiap sudut ruangan yang bersih dari debu membuat Akashi yakin Natsume benar-benar mengurus dirinya dengan baik meski dia adalah penulis. Biasanya profesi Natsume ini membuat orang tidak sempat memikirkan hal lain karena selalu dikejar _deadline, _jadi Akashi cukup kagum dengan ini_._

Terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia melihat kamar Natsume yang terbuka. Akashi berhenti dan berpikir terlebih dahulu. Biasanya dia hanya melihat bagian dalam kamar Natsume dari posisi duduknya tanpa memikirkan lebih. Tapi sekarang, ada kesempatan untuk mengecek di depan matanya, haruskah dia mengambil kesempatan itu atau meninggalkannya karena kamar pribadi adalah sesuatu yang privasi?

Akashi melihat punggung Natsume lagi sebelum melihat kembali ke kamar di depannya, "...Mungkin sebentar tidak masalah." Satu langkah ke dalam, Akashi bisa melihat ada lemari tepat di depan kasur Natsume. Sudut mati yang memang tidak bisa Akashi lihat dari posisi biasanya, jadi dia baru mengetahui ini, "Ah, aku akan melihat lemari saja." Gumamnya sembari meraih tirai yang menutupi isi lemari tersebut.

Di dalam lemari terlihat deretan buku yang disusun rapi. Ada sedikit debu yang menempel menandakan bahwa sudah lama barisan buku itu tidak disentuh. Mungkin karena sibuk atau hal lain, Akashi tidak begitu memikirkan apa alasannya. Dia menulusuri setiap bagian pinggir buku yang bertuliskan judul dan nama penulisnya itu. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti pada lima deretan buku terakhir.

Kedua iris mata Akashi membulat sempurna.

Secara reflek, mengambil salah satu buku yang _cover-_nya telah berdebu itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Akashi? Ah, kau di sini ternyata," Natsume menggaruk pipinya malu dan berkata pelan, "ternyata ada bahan yang kurang, jadi aku akan... keluar..." suaranya semakin hilang begitu dia melihat buku yang dipegang Akashi.

Buku berjudul '_Crimson Life_' itu kini terlihat bersih dari debu—sepertinya Akashi mengusapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membukanya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat wajah Natsume memerah perlahan tapi pasti. Seketika suasana hening dan kaku muncul di antara mereka.

Awalnya Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume bereaksi seperti itu. Sampai dia teringat akan sesuatu, "...Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu jika ketahuan memiliki buku dengan tema dewasa. Aku tidak akan menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan." Ucap Akashi tenang sementara kedua matanya telah kembali pada tulisan-tulisan di buku.

Tersentak karena tepat sasaran, Natsume membuang wajahnya kesal, "A-Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan itu!" jawabnya cepat. Dia kembali melihat ke arah Akashi tak lama kemudian, "Tapi... aku penasaran. Kau tahu novel itu?" tanyanya.

Akashi masih diam sebelum bertanya balik, "Memang kenapa?"

"...Aku sudah jarang menemui orang yang tertarik dengan novel ini..." jeda sejenak, Natsume berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil _volume _lain dari buku itu dan ikut membukanya di samping Akashi. Dia tersenyum tipis dan terlihat ada sedikit kesedihan di balik itu, "...karena ceritanya berhenti tiba-tiba setelah penulisnya menghilang begitu saja dua tahun yang lalu."

Tidak menjawab apapun, Akashi hanya diam dan melirik Natsume di sampingnya. Ekspresi kecewa itu tidak disembunyikan Natsume, entah karena dia memang sengaja menunjukkannya atau dia lengah hingga tidak sempat menyembunyikannya. Akashi kembali menatap tulisan rapi di atas kertas itu sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

"...Jadi, kau juga menyukai Akano Kaze?"

Mendengar nama penulis itu keluar dari nada suara Akashi yang dingin membuat bibir Natsume terpisah. Dia kembali menutupnya rapat sebelum menundukkan kepala sehingga Akashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

"Bukan hanya menyukainya..." Natsume tertawa kecil, namun Akashi bisa melihat kerutan yang jelas di antara dua alisnya, "...dia adalah alasanku menulis."

Akashi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa perihal ini. Di dalam keheningan, dia membiarkan Natsume melanjutkan ceritanya sendiri.

"Akano Kaze membawaku ke dalam ceritanya. Setiap deskripsi dan penggambaran tokohnya membuatku terlarut tanpa bisa berhenti. Meski sang tokoh utama di cerita ini selalu dingin dan terlihat suka bermain dengan nyawa manusia, dia tetap mencintai ibunya dan melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya tanpa pamrih. Berjuang menunjukkan kasih sayang tanpa perlu kata-kata, hanya bukti yang konkrit dari perbuatan."

Natsume meremas sisi-sisi buku dengan _hard cover _tersebut.

"Tapi sejujurnya... aku iri."

Kata-kata ini membuat Akashi kembali menoleh pada Natsume.

"Apakah benar-benar ada hubungan yang kuat antara anak dan ibu seperti di novel ini? Ataukah ini hanya sekedar fiksi belaka untuk menghibur pembaca?" tubuh Natsume sekilas bergetar sebelum melanjutkan, "Haha, aku dibuang orang tuaku sejak kecil jadi aku sedikit kesulitan menerima cerita keluarga yang hangat seperti ini. Akano Kaze satu-satunya yang bisa membawaku sedikit percaya bahwa ikatan antar keluarga memang ada."

Akashi mengerti jika penulisnya itu telah membuka luka lamanya sendiri. Dia meraih kepala Natsume dari belakang dan mengusapnya, "Jangan diteruskan."

Walau begitu, Natsume menggelengkan kepalanya di bawah tangan Akashi. Seolah ingin memberi tahu Akashi bahwa dia baik-baik saja sehingga Akashi bisa menarik tangannnya kembali. Natsume membuka mulutnya lagi setelah lama terdiam.

"...Sekarang Akano Kaze telah menghilang. Tokoh utama dan ibunya itu tidak menemui akhir yang jelas. Orang-orang mulai mencela penulis pengecut yang telah mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya. Walau begitu, aku tetap bertahan... karena aku percaya Akano Kaze bukan penulis seperti itu."

Tidak ada yang menghentikannya, Natsume menahan napasnya. Dia menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya yang terasa sesak itu perlahan tapi pasti.

"Namun dia tidak juga kembali. Semua orang mulai melupakannya. Bahkan editorku yang dulu selalu menyinggungku untuk tidak menjadi penulis tidak bertanggung jawab seperti Akano Kaze... tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Akashi yang terdengar menahan napas itu mengatakan, "Editormu yang dulu tidak salah." Jeda sejenak, Akashi menutup buku di tangannya, "Penulis yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan ceritanya tidak pantas menyebut dirinya penulis. Hanya seorang pengecut yang kehilangan arah."

Akashi menoleh dan melihat Natsume yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau harus melupakannya. Siapapun orang ini... dia tidak pantas menjadi panutan untuk penulis sepertimu."

Terkesiap mendengar ini, Natsume mencoba mengelak, "Ta-Tapi—"

"Natsume."

Nada yang Akashi keluarkan terdengar berbahaya. Sekali lagi iris cokelat susu itu harus tenggelam di dalam iris merah darah di hadapannya. Akashi menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi, menandakan bahwa apapun yang Natsume katakan sekarang, dia tidak akan merubah pendapatnya sedikitpun.

Akashi mengira perdebatan ini telah berakhir. Sampai Natsume menggertakkan giginya, "Meski begitu... aku tetap harus bertemu dengannya."

Kata-kata ini membuat ujung alis Akashi mengernyit meski hanya sekilas.

"Aku ingin bertanya... bagaimana akhir dari cerita yang tidak bisa dia tulis itu." Natsume mengepal kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, "Akano-_san_ pasti memiliki alasan." Lanjutnya dengan keyakinan kuat yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Ck. Kau ini..." Akashi tiba-tiba berdecak kesal. Dia mengembalikan buku Natsume ke dalam barisan sebelumnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Natsume memperhatikan Akashi yang berjalan menjauh, "Untuk apa memikirkan akhir cerita buatan seorang penulis yang sudah menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dia. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia tidak melanjutkan cerita itu karena memang sudah kehabisan ide dan kabur karena tidak mau bertanggung jawab seperti rumor yang tersebar?" tanya Akashi balik.

Natsume terdiam mendengar ini, namun kedua matanya mengernyit dalam. Jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak suka mendengar ucapan Akashi.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau mengenal Akano—"

"Kau juga tidak mengenalnya, 'kan?" pernyataan Akashi yang memotong kata-katanya membuat Natsume semakin terlihat kesal, "Aku mengerti jika kau ingin mengidolakan seseorang, tapi menjadi penggemar buta juga tidak akan memberimu apa-apa. Lebih baik kau fokus saja dengan ceritamu sendiri, _newbie._" Tutupnya dengan sedikit nada sindiran di akhir.

"Wa—uh... ukh—Akashi!" teriak Natsume pada akhirnya setelah dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membela diri. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena kesal dan malu di saat yang bersamaan, "Kau sendiri yang pertama mengambil buku Akano di rak itu, berarti dia juga memiliki kesan khusus untukmu, 'kan? Kau juga mengagumi Akano Kaze! Mengaku saja, dasar tidak mau jujur!"

Kali ini Natsume berhasil membuat suatu tombol tertekan. Akashi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas dengan kesal pula, "Kenapa kau jadi berasumsi bodoh seperti itu?"

"Itu bukan asumsi! Aku tahu kau juga berharap Akano menyelesaikan ceritanya, 'kan!?"

"Haa? Aku tidak—"

"Mengaku!"

"Tidak—"

"MENGAKU SAJA, AKASHI BODOH!"

_**CTIK**_

Ah, gawat.

"Natsume, kau..."

Rasanya Akashi Seijuro sudah lama tidak sekesal ini.

Natsume yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak takut sama sekali itu perlahan tapi pasti merasakan aura dingin di sekitarnya. Kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam itu perlahan tapi pasti tertarik dan Natsume bisa melihat Akashi mengambil satu langkah ke depan mendekatinya.

"A-Akashi?"

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Akashi tersenyum lebar. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh editor yang biasanya memasang ekspresi dingin dan tidak peduli itu. Dia terus berjalan mendekat hingga Natsume tidak bisa kabur kemanapun ketika punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

_**DHUG**_

Suara tangan menghantam tembok di belakangnya itu menggema. Natsume spontan memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menyatu di depan dadanya sebagai bentuk pertahanan.

"…Baiklah, kalau kau memang sangat ingin tahu."

Kata-kata ini membuat Natsume membuka kedua matanya. Dia mendongak melihat Akashi yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter _di atasnya. Akashi terlihat membuka mulutnya sesaat lalu menutupnya lagi. Terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat hingga dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Cerita itu telah berakhir. Sang ibu sudah pergi... tidak akan pernah kembali."

Kedua iris mata Natsume membulat sempurna saat dia mendengar ini. Napas Natsume terasa semakin sesak seiring dengan tatapan yang tajam dan memiliki arti itu menusuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Anak itu telah gagal."

Akashi mengepal tangannya yang berada di atas tembok. Sangat kuat... terlalu kuat hingga kuku-kukunya menancap ke dalam telapak tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tapi... tidak masalah.

Akashi tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Jadi, jangan menunggunya lagi seperti orang bodoh... Natsume."

Luka di dalam dadanya jauh lebih menganga dan perih hingga Akashi mulai kesulitan bernapas.

Mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, Akashi menarik tangannya dan berniat membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada gunanya juga mengungkapkan hal yang tidak perlu antara penulis dan editor seperti mereka. Tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu Natsume meraih tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal. Akashi kembali meliihat Natsume, memperhatikan laki-laki itu membuka kepalan tangannya.

Akashi sendiri baru menyadari luka di telapak tangannya. Dia membuka mulutnya sementara Natsume memperhatikan luka yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah itu. Natsume tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat. Kedua tangannya mulai memegang erat tangan Akashi. Natsume menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dengan tangan ini, Akashi selalu menepuk kepalanya, mengusap rambutnya hingga berantakan, menjentikkan jari di dahinya, dan menunjuk setiap kata atau kalimat yang salah di naskahnya.

Meski menyebalkan, Natsume selalu melihat tangan itu sebagai bagian paling besar dari Akashi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang bisa tangan itu buat. Sesuatu yang hangat... dan Natsume mulai menyadarinya belakangan ini.

Lalu sejak kapan...

"Akashi—"

...tangan ini terlihat begitu pucat?

Natsume menahan suaranya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akano... Kaze?" tanyanya pelan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

Mulut Akashi tertutup rapat. Membisu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Keheningan yang secara tidak langsung mengkonfirmasi apa yang baru saja Natsume katakan.

Seandainya Akashi memang benar adalah Akano Kaze... Natsume seharusnya bisa mengatakan apa yang sejak dulu memenuhi kepalanya. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi, kini Natsume kehilangan kata-katanya. Tidak dengan ekspresi Akashi yang melihatnya dengan mata yang telah kehilangan cahaya.

Berapa lama dia menahan semua ini?

"Akashi..." untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Natsume memanggil nama itu. Akashi masih tidak merespon. Tapi, kali ini dia mengepal tangannya yang dipegang Natsume dan mencoba menariknya. Namun tentu saja Natsume tidak membiarkannya semudah itu, "...apa maksudmu... anak itu telah gagal?"

Ekspresi Akashi masih belum berubah.

"Siapa... anak itu? Apakah tokoh utama di buku Akano Kaze itu memang—"

"Kau berisik ya."

Tersentak kaget karena Akashi yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba memotong kata-katanya itu membuat Natsume menahan napasnya. Dia bahkan tidak sempat menahan tangan Akashi yang langsung ditarik oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau sudah cukup tahu sampai sini. Jangan berharap lebih."

Meski mengatakan itu, Akashi menyembunyikan kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa dia mengakui semua ini pada penulis baru yang naif seperti Natsume Takashi?'

Akashi Seijuro menggertakkan giginnya kesal.

Apa-apaan perasaan aneh ini?

"...Sudah kuduga, aku benar-benar membenci orang sepertimu, Natsume."

Hanya saja, tidak jauh beda dengan yang Akashi perkirakan, Natsume langsung mempertahankan pendapatnya, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Aku hanya ingin membantumu—"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku." Akashi menatap Natsume dengan pandangan yang merendahkan. Tanpa sadar telah menunjukkan sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan pemuda berambut cokelat itu, "Semua sudah terjadi jauh sebelum kau menyadarinya. Dia telah gagal dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri daripada mengusahakan hal yang sia-sia..."

'...karena itu adalah kegagalan yang tidak bisa dia maafkan seumur hidupnya.'

Akashi menutup mulutnya. Membiarkan kata-kata itu berlanjut di dalam hatinya saja.

Sudah cukup. Jangan lebih jauh dari ini...

...atau mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi penulis dan editor lagi.

Namun sebelum Akashi sempat mengatakan itu, Natsume sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Tidak ada hal yang sia-sia. Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu." Tegasnya.

"Natsume—"

Walau laki-laki di depannya tidak mengatakan apapun, Akashi tetap terdiam begitu menyadari tatapan yang Natsume berikan padanya. Sisi keras kepalanya masih ada... bahkan rasanya jauh lebih kuat. Akashi terpaku untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding.

Tatapan... macam apa itu?

Apa sekarang Natsume Takashi sedang mengasihaninya?

Perasaan benci yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai membuncah perlahan tapi pasti. Akashi terang-terangan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang berderit marah. Meraih bahu Natsume, Akashi mendorongnya paksa hingga Natsume menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Akh—"

"Jadi, kau merasa bisa membantuku? Sombong sekali."

Natsume menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan sakit, dia memegang tangan Akashi di bahunya. Mencoba mendorongnya meski dia tahu jika Akashi mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, perlawanan dia akan sia-sia.

Belum menghasilkan apapun, Akashi meraih rambut Natsume dengan tangan satunya lalu menjambaknya, memaksa laki-laki itu mendongak. Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum membuka salah satunya untuk melihat Akashi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu sempat diam hingga akhirnya menghela napas setelah melihat tatapan Natsume padanya.

"Tapi, memang benar. Harus kuakui kau memang bisa membantuku... dengan satu cara."

"...Eh?"

Akashi sempat diam sebelum membuka mulutnya, "...Kau membaca novel buatanku, 'kan? Kau bahkan sangat menyukainya, aku tersanjung." Dia mengucapkan itu dengan datar. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali membuat Natsume mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Mengesampingkan penampilan polosmu, kau memilih cerita bertema dewasa sebagai bacaan favoritmu. Jadi setidaknya, aman jika aku mengasumsikan kau memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas di bidang ini, 'kan?"

Semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini, Natsume berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Akashi, "Ha-Hah? Aku tidak mengerti..." bisik Natsume lirih.

"Padahal saat pertama kali bertemu, kau yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang _romance _terlihat sangat lugu hingga kupikir aku perlu melindungimu dari dunia yang kotor ini."

Cengkeraman Akashi semakin kuat hingga Natsume mulai merintih kesakitan tanpa bisa menahannya.

"Tapi, ternyata... aku tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Akashi membuka mulutnya di depan mulut Natsume yang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang...

"Selamat datang di dunia Akano Kaze."

...sampai akhirnya mulut Akashi menangkap mulut Natsume yang kebetulan juga sedang terbuka untuk mengambil napas.

Menyadari Akashi sedang menciumnya, Natsume membuka kedua matanya dan terbelalak kaget, "Aka—hmph!" kedua tangan Akashi meraih bahu Akashi dan menarik bajunya hingga kusut. Kepala Natsume berusaha bergerak untuk menghindari ciuman itu, namun justru membuat Akashi bisa menekannya lebih dalam.

Di tengah ciuman yang liar dan panas ini, Natsume perlahan tapi pasti mengerti. Di cerita berjudul _Crimson Life _itu... sang tokoh utama atau bahkan mungkin Akano Kaze sendiri selalu tidur dengan wanita hingga laki-laki untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan atau sekedar melepas stres sebelum membuang seluruh _partner -_nya tanpa peduli dan kembali pada sang ibu.

Kalau begitu, yang dimaksud Akashi dengan satu hal yang bisa Natsume lakukan untuk membantu dirinya... adalah...

"Ti-Tidak!" Natsume berhasil mendorong Akashi meski itu tidak cukup membuat tangan Akashi yang kini sedang mengurungnya itu menjauh. Kedua tangan Natsume bertahan di baju-baju Akashi dengan bergetar, entah berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan, "Sadarlah... Akashi! Ini bukan dirimu—"

"Bukan diriku? Kau tahu apa tentang aku?" Akashi dengan mudah memegang pergelangan tangan Natsume dan menariknya. Kembali menghilangkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka, "Ini memang aku. Kau seharusnya senang karena Akano Kaze yang sebenarnya telah berada di hadapanmu sekarang."

"Akashi..."

Saat Natsume mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih, Akashi melihat bagaimana iris mata cokelat itu menatapnya. Ingin mempercayai, tapi terlalu takut karena akan dikhianati. Sangat lugu... namun sangat menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat ini.

Ah ya... mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Di saat Natsume lengah, Akashi langsung bergerak mengangkat tubuh Natsume di atas kedua tangannya. Natsume reflek berpegangan pada baju Akashi dengan panik, "Kau seperti orang yang baru saja kutolak cintanya. Benar-benar merepotkan."

Wajah Natsume langsung memerah mendengar ini, "Aku tidak—waah!" teriaknya begitu Akashi meletakkannya di atas kasur dengan kasar. Natsume tidak diberi waktu untuk bangun ketika Akashi menghalangi sisi luar tempat tidur dengan tubuhnya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Akashi!" menghiraukan seluruh teriakan itu, Akashi menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Natsume. Meraih bagian tubuh yang masih belum bangun itu dan mengurutnya pelan. Tubuh Natsume tersentak dan dia reflek meringkuk dengan kepalanya di atas bahu Akashi, "Hei... henti—hentikan! Akh!" Natsume meraih baju yang menutupi dada Akashi dan menariknya hingga kusut.

Akashi tetap diam selama melakukan ini. Tangannya yang telah terlatih melakukan seluruh gerakan yang membuat Natsume semakin tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya tanpa bisa melawan dengan kekuatan penuh. Kedua mata Natsume telah terpejam dengan sedikit bulir air di setiap ujung matanya. Akashi memperhatikan ini tanpa mengatakan apapun, tangannya terus mencari titik-titik yang membuat Natsume semakin lemah. Terkadang memperlambat gerakannya hingga bagian bawah tubuh Natsume sendiri yang meminta sentuhannya.

Sejujurnya, Akashi memang sudah terbiasa melakukan ini dulu ketika dia kehilangan arahnya... sudah lama sekali dan dia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi sejak hari dimana dia kehilangan seluruh alasan untuk hidup.

Entah apakah karena itu atau memang wajah Natsume yang tenggelam di antara rasa nikmat dan takut yang membuat wajah Akashi perlahan tapi pasti memerah. Tubuh Akashi sendiri sudah terpancing dan siap melakukan ini lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Natsume mulai mengerang begitu tubuhnya terlihat mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri meski tidak banyak dan saat itulah Akashi menarik tangannya.

Natsume membuka kedua matanya bingung. Kedua matanya telah tertutup kabut yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat atau berpikir dengan jelas lagi. Dia melihat Akashi membuka bajunya sendiri dan melemparnya entah kemana sebelum masuk di antara dua kaki Natsume yang telah diposisikan terbaring oleh Akashi. Rambut Natsume telah berantakan di atas bantal, Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya erat begitu Akashi meraih poninya dan menyisir rambut Natsume ke belakang.

"...Kau sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini." Ucapnya di dekat telinga Natsume. Kedua tangan penulis itu meraih bahu Akashi dan sedikit mencakarnya, "Maaf ya." Bisik Akashi yang terakhir kali sebelum menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Dua kata itu cukup membuat napas Natsume berpacu lebih cepat. Dia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun entah kenapa mulutnya terkunci rapat. Akashi telah membuka celana luar dan dalamnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Akashi menggunakan cairan Natsume untuk memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya itu.

"Hngh! Sa-Sakit..." bisik Natsume lirih. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, mencoba lebih sabar dan melakukan gerakannya hati-hati. Terus mencari sesuatu hingga dia menemukannya karena tubuh Natsume jadi lebih rileks. Natsume mengeluarkan desahan kaget dan melihat ke bawah dengan bngung, "A-Apa itu?" tanyanya lugu.

Akashi tersenyum penuh arti meski keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Dia sengaja tidak menjawab dan menekan titik yang sama untuk memastikan. Benar saja, Natsume langsung tidak bisa menghentikan suaranya selain dengan menutupinya menggunakan tangan. Sekujur tubuh Natsume bergetar hebat, mencakar bantal di dekatnya untuk menahan akan sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya.

Selama ini, Natsume akui dia memang membaca cerita Akano Kaze yang memiliki adegan dewasa dari kekerasan hingga seksualitas. Walau begtu, adegan seksual tidak dijabarkan dengan detil oleh sang penulisnya sendiri sehingga Natsume masih tidak begitu paham apa saja yang dilakukan oleh tokoh utama pada orang-orang yang dia manfaatkan tubuhnya itu. Lagipula ini hanya cerita... tidak seharusnya terjadi juga pada pembacanya, 'kan?

Natsume mengerti jika sang tokoh utama melakukan semua perbuatan kotor ini secara terpaksa atau bahkan sukarela demi bisa kabur dari kenyataan pahit yang menyedihkan...

...tapi, bukan berarti dia setuju.

Dua jari telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, napas Natsume mulai tercekat beberapa kali. Akashi bergerak untuk melebarkan lubangnya di bawah sana karena dia tahu dia akan memasukkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari dua jarinya. Setiap reaksi yang Natsume tunjukkan membuat Akashi semakin melihat betapa polosnya laki-laki di bawahnya ini.

Begitu polos, begitu lugu, begitu bersih... bagaikan kertas putih yang belum terkena tinta sedikitpun.

Akashi Seijuro akan menjadi tinta merah yang mengotorinya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Akashi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya telah bereaksi menginginkan Natsume tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Seharusnya Akashi merasa malu dan bersalah, namun perasaan berdosa itu telah menghilang dari dalam dirinya entah kemana. Akashi tahu dia sudah tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan Natsume. Tidak ketika dia telah sampai di sini.

Kalau perlu... langsung saja membuat Natsume membencinya.

Dengan begitu, Akashi akan percaya dunia ini memang tidak akan pernah berubah karena takdir seluruh makhluk di dalamnya dibuat sama sejak lahir.

Tidak akan berubah.

Tidak.

Garis hidup manusia telah ditentukan sejak awal.

"Natsume..." Akashi menarik jari-jarinya keluar. Natsume bisa mendengar napas Akashi yang semakin berat dan dia tahu itu bukan pertanda baik, "...tahan. Rilekskan tubuhmu." Perintahnya.

"H-Ha? Ti-Tidak mung—" napas Natsume kembali tercekat begitu merasakan Akashi mendorong ujung miliknya ke dalam lubang yang tidak seharusnya. Natsume menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Kedua kakinya yang terangkat mulai bergetar kuat, "—ha! A-Akashi!" teriaknya dengan mulut terbuka yang memperliihatkan tali saliva dari sisi atas dan bawah mulutnya.

Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar sudah lama dia tidak merasakan jepitan seperti ini. Di dalam Natsume sangat sempit dan hangat. Akashi terus berusaha mendorong tubuhnya masuk. Sesekali berhenti atau bergerak menyesuaikan agar Natsume tidak merasa terlalu sakit. Bagaimanapun juga ini pengalaman pertamanya. Sedikit banyak Akashi masih ingin memiliki hati untuk membuat Natsume tidak mengalami trauma yang menyakitkan.

Seluruhnya telah masuk dan tubuh Natsume masih belum berhenti bergetar. Akashi mengatur napasnya. Kedua tangannya telah berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Natsume yang penampilannya juga tidak jauh beda. Akashi menarik kaos yang Natsume kenakan itu ke atas. Memperlihatkan dada Natsume yang masih bersih dari segala warna itu.

Natsume mendesah pelan begitu Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat dadanya. Hingga akhirnya membuka mulut untuk menghisap _nipple _yang telah memerah itu. Terus memanjakan dada yang telah menegang itu selagi menunggu Natsume terbiasa dengan keberadaan Akashi di dalam dirinya.

"Aka-Akashi sudah... cukup..." meraih rambut merah Akashi dan meremasnya, Natsume menenggelamkan sisi wajahnya di atas bantal, "Kumohon... selesaikan..." ucapnya ambigu. Tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudnya sendiri.

Tapi, Akashi menangkap maksudnya dengan sangat baik. Terlebih lagi dengan bagian bawah Natsume yang meremas miliknya seolah memohon akan sesuatu. Akashi memberi jilatan terakhir sebelum bangun dan mengangguk. Dia meraih tangan Natsume yang terbuka dan mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka.

Awalnya Natsume tidak membalas kaitan tangan itu hingga Akashi bergerak. Saat pelan masih tidak begitu terasa lalu Akashi menaikkan kecepatan gerakannya. Suara kasur yang sebelumnya pelan kini berderit kuat seiring dengan gerakan kedua pria di atasnya. Natsume tidak bisa menutupi suara desahannya saat ritme gerakan mereka semakin tinggi. Setidaknya sampai Akashi turun dan menutup mulut Natsume dengan mulutnya.

Lidah Akashi masuk ke dalam, menjelajah setiap sisi di dalam mulut Natsume. Bertukar rasa hingga sepertinya mereka mulai tidak mengenal lagi siapa yang merasakan siapa. Posisi kepala keduanya yang miring membuat ciuman ini semakin dalam sementara gerakan Akashi semakin intens. Kedua tangan Akashi menahan bagian bawah lutut Natsume sebelum akhirnya dia melepasnya. Ujung kaki Natsume berusaha mencapai bagian atas kasurnya sendiri namun gagal setiap Akashi menekan titik utamanya sehingga kaki Natsume hanya bisa menarik sprei hingga kusut.

Jari-jari Natsume terus meregang setiap Akashi menekan prostat yang sama. Rasa sakit berangsur-angsur menghilang tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tidak dia mengerti. Natsume semakin takut, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua ke depannya. Namun di sisi lain... pertanyaan yang selama ini berkumpul di dalam kepalanya satu persatu terjawab.

Jadi, inikah seks yang dimaksud Akano Kaze di bukunya?

Editor barunya yang selama ini dia hormati adalah Akano Kaze. Pria yang selama ini membimbingnya membuat novel... kini juga yang mengajarinya masuk ke dalam dunia kedewasaan yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, dengan cara seperti ini... bisakah Natsume tetap mengaguminya?

Tidak tahu lagi. Natsume Takashi sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"A-Akashi... hngh!"

Akashi masih mencium dan sedikit menggigit daerah leher Natsume ketika dia menyadari tubuh laki-laki di bawahnya bergetar lagi. Akashi bangkit dan menyadari Natsume akan kembali menemui klimaksnya. Semakin fokus bergerak, Akashi terus maju dan mendorong titik yang sama hingga akhirnya Natsume menyempit. Pria berambut cokelat itu mengerang keras saat dia mengeluarkan cairan putih yang jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Ukh... Natsume—" tidak bisa menahan jepitan yang sangat kuat dan tiba-tiba itu, Akashi akhirnya menyusul. Tidak sempat menggunakan pengaman dan mengeluarkannya membuat Akashi terpaksa membiarkan cairannya keluar di dalam.

Natsume merasakan kehangatan asing yang menyebar di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya telah penuh oleh peluh dan cairan putihnya sendiri yang menyebar di atas dadanya. Bahkan karena dorongan Akashi yang terlalu kuat, ada sedikit cipratan mengenai wajahnya sendiri. Natsume berusaha mengatur napasnya, dadanya naik-turun, dan kedua pipinya memerah. Dengan linangan air mata, Natsume melihat Akashi yang tenggelam pada pemandangan erotis di depannya.

Akashi sendiri tidak jauh beda, pengaturan napasnya bahkan terdengar jauh lebih keras. Akashi belum sempat mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Natsume, tapi dia tahu miliknya telah membesar lagi dan siap melanjutkan kapan saja. Walau begitu, pikirannya kini sedikit lebih rileks. Dia bahkan akan menurut seandainya Natsume memintanya pergi sekarang juga meskipun tubuhnya berteriak dia masih belum cukup.

...Apakah semua ini telah berakhir?

Mungkin Akashi harus segera meminta Shirogane-_san _mencari pengganti dirinya sebelum—

"Akashi."

Panggilan itu membuat Akashi membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menatap Natsume. Laki-laki di bawahnya itu terlihat pasrah... entah karena kekuatannya untuk melawan memang sudah terserap habis atau karena hal lain.

Yang jelas, tatapan Natsume membuat Akashi kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Dia terlihat ragu ketika wajah mereka terlihat semakin mendekat. Akashi sempat berhenti begitu hidung mereka berdekatan. Hingga dia melihat Natsume sendiri bergerak memposisikan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Akashi kembali maju dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih halus dan sedikit tekanan, tanpa tuntutan untuk mendominasi dari siapapun.

Tangan Natsume yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bergerak ke atas tubuh Akashi. Merasakan setiap lekuk otot yang terbentuk setiap mantan atlit basket itu bergerak. Memeluk leher pria di atasnya, mereka berdua melanjutkan ciuman tanpa arti ini. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, keduanya mengikuti kemauan tubuh mereka.

Nanti... mereka akan memikirkan perasaan ini nanti.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Sebelumnya kau bilang kau tidak peduli dengan pembacamu..."

Pembicaraan dimulai ketika Akashi Seijuro baru saja selesai membaca naskah yang penulisnya siapkan untuk akhir minggu ini.

"...itu salah. Kau tetap harus peduli. Tentu saja kepada pembaca yang peduli dengan ceritamu juga."

Natsume hanya diam, melihat Akashi yang fokus kedua matanya hanya di depan kertas naskahnya.

"Selain itu, cinta tidak hanya tumbuh di antara dua orang dari darah yang berbeda. Kau bisa membangun cinta antara keluarga yang jauh lebih dalam dan masih bisa di-_explore_. Yang sekarang kau tulis sudah baik, tapi kau perlu mengembangkannya lagi."

Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Akashi melihat ke arahnya. Natsume tersentak dan reflek membuang muka karena kaget.

"Kau mendengarku, 'kan? Apa responmu?"

"O-Oh..." Natsume kembali mendongakkan kepalanya pelan, "Baik, aku mengerti." Jawabnya seperti biasa.

Akashi mendengus pelan, dia meletakkan naskah Natsume di atas meja. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki kursi, mengambil hp-nya sendiri lalu sibuk dengan benda elektronik itu. Natsume melihat perhatian Akashi telah teralihkan. Diam-diam dia menghela napas lega dan berniat kembali dengan laptop di sampingnya—

"Hei."

—sampai tiba-tiba Akashi membuat tubuhnya berjengit.

"Wa! I-Iya?" Natsume merespon dengan suara keras dan menoleh cepat. Menunjukkan dia memang sedang kaget karena pikirannya tidak bersama Akashi. Menyadari ini, Akashi menunjukkan ekspresi marah yang sangat kentara, "Aku mendengarmu, sungguh! Aku tidak sedang melamun atau apapun yang kau kira—"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu." Potong Akashi cepat. Natsume langsung membeku di tempat dan duduk bersimpuh. Detak jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat hingga Akashi bisa mendengarnya. Menghela napas lagi, Akashi mengganti posisi duduknya, "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kau bisa memperbaiki tulisanmu nanti."

Nada bicara Akashi yang serius membuat Natsume mendongakkan kepalanya. Natsume melihat Akashi dan menunggu editornya itu berbicara. Kadang Akashi membalas tatapannya, namun kadang dia melihat ke arah lain seakan ingin kabur dari sesuatu.

Melihat sikap ini saja, kurang lebih Natsume mengerti apa yang ingin Akashi bicarakan sekarang.

"...Tapi, jika kau ingin melanjutkan—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mendengarmu." Natsume memberi jeda sejenak setelah mengatakan itu. Kedua tangannya meremas celana yang menutupi kedua lututnya, "Aku juga... ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu di luar masalah penulisan."

Akashi membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar ini sebelum menutupnya lagi. Dia melihat ke arah lain dalam diam lalu berkata, "Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu..."

Menyadari apa yang dimaksud, Natsume menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"...kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kepala editor?"

Pertanyaan ini sudah diperkirakannya akan datang. Natsume menarik napas dalam dan menahannya. Kedua matanya memicing ketika menatap Akashi, "Itu tergantung dengan jawabanmu sekarang."

"Hah?"

Natsume menunduk, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ada jeda seolah Natsume menunggu Akashi menjawab. Namun karena Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Natsume melanjutkan, "Di _Crimson Life, _tokoh utama melakukan _sex_ untuk mengelabui musuh... atau sekedar melepaskan hasratnya karena stress."

Meski mengetahui apa yang akan Natsume katakan, ekspresi Akashi sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Apakah kau juga... seperti itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara angin dari kipas yang mengenai kertas-kertas di sekeliling mereka. Akashi masih menutup rapat bibirnya hingga dia sedikit menghela napas.

"Apa kau merasa aku melakukan itu?"—adalah pertanyaan lain yang justru Akashi berikan padanya.

"Eh? Ah? A-Aku..." Natsume tidak menyangka itu sehingga sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawab. Hingga akhirnya dia berteriak kesal, "Justru aku bertanya karena aku tidak mengerti! Apa kau benar-benar melakukan itu karena perasaanmu sama dengan tokoh utama yang kau tulis atau... atau..." tidak sanggup melanjutkan, wajah Natsume kembali memerah sempurna. Asap terasa keluar dari atas kepalanya sebelum akhirnya dia menunduk karena menyerah.

Melihat ini, Akashi hanya mendengus singkat, "Benar juga, kau lemah di _genre romance._"

"Ha!? Apa maksud—"

Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, ini pertama kalinya Akashi kembali mencium bibirnya. Kedua mata Natsume terbelalak kaget sementara Akashi sudah memejamkan keduanya. Ciuman ini hanya sekilas dan tidak menuntut sehingga Natsume langsung bisa melepaskannya begitu dia menjatuhkan dirinya mundur.

"A-Apa—" menutup mulut dengan tangannya, Natsume terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak jendela yang mengarah ke balkon. Ekspresinya kembali panik namun kedua pipinya memerah dengan sempurna, "Ja-Jangan menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu! Curang!"

"Hm? Curang?" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya bingung sebelum dia tersenyum tipis, "Jadi maksudmu jika aku memberitahumu lebih dulu, aku boleh menciummu?" tanyanya santai.

"Bukan... begitu juga..." jawab Natsume dengan nada semakin ragu dan melirik ke kiri bawah. Tubuhnya duduk dengan tegap dan bahunya terlihat tegang.

Meski begitu, Akashi tidak menghilangkan senyumannya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Natsume ketika laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena mengira Akashi akan memukulnya atau hal lain. Merasakan sentuhan Akashi membuat Natsume membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"...Padahal lebih baik jika kau bilang benci padaku." Gumam Akashi sepelan mungkin. Tidak berharap Natsume mendengarnya.

Tapi, Natsume masih bisa melihat Akashi mengatakan sesuatu, "Ada apa?"

Akashi terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa..." dia mendengus pelan lalu tertawa kecil, "...hanya sedikit bersyukur karena kau bodoh."

"Apa—Akashi!"

Sebelum Natsume bisa meneriakkan protesnya lebih panjang, Akashi sudah lebih dulu menundukkan kepalanya. Menjedukkan dahinya dengan dahi Natsume yang langsung menunduk kesakitan. Akashi memegang pipi Natsume dan meminta laki-laki itu mendongak, mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka. Merasakan napas masing-masing satu sama lain, Akashi bisa melihat kedua pipi Natsume mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis perlahan tapi pasti.

Melihat laki-laki ini menunjukkan isi perasaannya terang-terangan membuat senyuman Akashi semakin lebar. Benar-benar menggemaskan... tapi juga menyakitkan. Senyuman Akashi kembali terasa perih dan dia merasakan sakit ketika senyuman itu tak sampai lagi ke matanya. Untuk seseorang yang sudah membenci dirinya terlalu lama, jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Akashi tahu dia tidak pantas mendapatkan tatapan yang masih penuh akan harapan itu.

Natsume Takashi masih sama dengan orang-orang yang tidak tahu kerasnya dunia. Orang-orang beruntung yang masih bisa bermimpi.

Aah... seandainya Akashi masih bisa melakukannya.

"Hei." Kedua alis Natsume tertarik begitu Akashi memanggilnya, "Kalau sekarang... boleh?"

Tidak memperkirakan ini membuat Natsume kembali kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menjawab. Wajahnya memerah lagi dengan cepat, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di atas lantai. Natsume membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan gugup setiap kedua iris merah itu menusuknya semakin dalam.

"Se-Selama kau berjanji... akan terus menjadi editorku." Akashi membuka mulutnya ketika dia mendengar ini. Kedua matanya terbuka lebih lebar ketika melihat Natsume membalasnya dengan seluruh keberanian yang telah dia kumpulkan, "Bantu aku... membuat cerita yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Bawa aku sampai ke puncak sepertimu."

Natsume meraih kerah Akashi dan memaksa pria berambut merah itu turun ke bawah sehingga kini kepala mereka sejajar.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu aku bukan penulis pengecut. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan lari."

Kata-kata ini membuat Akashi terpaku di tempatnya. Ekspresi terkejut sangat kentara pada wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia reflek mendengus lalu tertawa, menundukkan kepala sembari menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar terlalu keras.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf maaf..." bisik Akashi di sela-sela tawanya. Tidak ingin membuat Natsume lebih marah lagi, Akashi langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka, "...kau ini benar-benar menarik." Bisiknya sebelum maju dan menangkap bibir Natsume lagi.

Natsume awalnya merengut kesal namun karena Akashi mulai menekan ciuman mereka, perlahan tapi pasti ekspresi Natsume kembali rileks sebelum dia ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan Akashi meraih tangan Natsume, membimbingnya agar tangan itu menyandar terbuka di sisi kepala Natsume, tepat di atas tembok.

Akashi menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, meraba lengan Natsume dengan gerakan sensual dari bawah lalu mengusap garis tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya Akashi menyelip di sela-sela lima jari Natsume dan mengaitkan tangan mereka di sana.

Tangan Akashi yang lain meraba sisi tubuh Natsume, menarik kaosnya ke atas lalu masuk ke baliknya. Akashi meraba otot perut Natsume yang belum terbentuk itu secara langsung. Sentuhan yang lembut ini membuat tubuh Natsume bergetar, bergerak tak nyaman. Ciuman mereka masih belum terpisahkan. Namun dengan lidah Akashi yang meminta izin untuk masuk dan diperbolehkan, Natsume tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir.

Detik berikutnya, Akashi sudah mendorong Natsume hingga penulis itu telah terbaring di atas lantai. Akashi terus menekan Natsume ke ujung agar tidak memiliki jalan lain untuk lari. Natsume yang sudah di atas lantai itu hanya bisa berpegangan pada bahu Akashi dan membalas ciumannya. Sementara itu, Akashi terus memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membiarkan kedua kaki Natsume menjepit tubuhnya pada setiap fraksi yang dia berikan.

Suara basah dan desahan keduanya menggema di dalam apartemen yang sederhana ini. Matahari yang tenggelam di luar sana menjadi latar belakang mereka. Sekali waktu Akashi berhenti untuk mengambil napas, Natsume bisa melihat pria di atasnya bermandikan warna merah darah karena cahaya matahari teggelam itu masuk ke dalam apartemen dari jendela besar di samping mereka.

"Natsume... Takashi."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang serak itu, pria berambut cokelat itu hanya mengangguk. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Akashi, Natsume tahu sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki warna yang sama dengannya. Warna merah menyala bagaikan api dosa yang membakar seluruh tubuh mereka.

Akashi Seijuro mungkin sudah tidak bisa bermimpi atau berharap lagi.

Tapi, sekarang Natsume menyadari... kedua iris mata berwarna merah itu masih bisa menginginkan satu hal.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hari-hari terus berjalan seperti biasa untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Tidak begitu banyak perubahan di antara mereka. Akashi masih berbicara seenaknya seperti biasa, apa adanya namun tepat sasaran dan tidak tanpa alasan. Natsume sendiri juga masih menurutinya, tapi jika sudah sampai batasnya, dia akan meledak dan membalas setiap perkataan editornya itu.

Dibanding sebelum hari itu terjadi, sekarang mereka lebih sering berdebat. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti kesalahan kata di naskah hingga memilih menu makan malam. Kadang Akashi menginap di apartemen Natsume saat harus mengejar _deadline _dan masih banyak yang perlu direvisi. Mereka bisa bekerja hingga larut malam atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali hingga sadar-sadar begitu naskah telah selesai, hari sudah pagi lagi. Hampir terus seperti itu terutama setiap akhir bulan.

...Walau sebenarnya alasan Akashi menginap belakangan ini memiiki maksud lain.

Hanya beberapa kali Natsume datang berkunjung ke tempat Akashi, namun tidak pernah sampai menginap, mengingat pekerjaan Natsume sendiri membutuhkan banyak waktu. Akashi sendiri tidak pernah menuntut apapun, meski memang ada perubahan di antara mereka, pada akhirnya kedua pria itu tetap menjalankan peran masing-masing sesuai bidang pekerjaan mereka.

Entah apa nama hubungan mereka sekarang.

Akashi tetap terlihat dingin dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Seolah dia memang tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sepele seperti ini. Sama pula dengan Natsume. Hanya saja dibanding tidak memikirkannya karena tidak perlu, dia cenderung tidak sadar saking sibuknya bekerja dan membalas setiap perkataan Akashi padanya. Apalagi delapan puluh persen kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi adalah kritikan yang mampu membuat Natsume kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang...

"Karena itu aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Jika tokoh utama kubuat menemui hantu anaknya sekarang bukankah plotnya akan terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Justru kita akan membuat _plot twist _di sana. Saat pembaca mengira dia bertemu dengan hantu anaknya, kita buat ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada hantu anak itu hingga mereka tidak sempat bertemu. Di situ kita membuat _feeling _di antara kedua tokoh semakin dalam."

"Tapi, itu panjang sekali! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang terlalu bertele-tele bisa membosankan?"

"Aku tidak akan memberi saran ini jika aku tahu hasilnya akan membosankan."

"Nah! Kau kembali bersikap sok tahu, menyebalkan!"

Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam ketika dia mendengar ini. Dia bisa mendengar dari nada bicara Natsume yang menandakan bahwa penulisnya itu entah kenapa sedang tersulut emosi sekarang. Natsume bisa menjadi seperti anak kecil jika _mood-_nya sedang tidak stabil dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Biasanya karena dipicu _deadline _yang sudah dekat atau tekanan dari pihak penerbit, ditambah waktu gajian yang masih jauh sehingga membuat penulis yang stres akan melampiaskan emosinya pada orang terdekat.

Di kebanyakan kasus, 'orang terdekat' para penulis adalah editor. Tentu saja karena editor yang selalu bersama mereka di dalam suka-duka menulis yang merupakan mata pencaharian mereka, bahkan banyak penulis yang lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengan editor dibanding keluarga mereka sendiri. Penulis melampiaskan emosi mereka pada editornya sudah menjadi rahasia umum di dunia sastra.

Terbiasa dengan situasi ini, Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya kesal dan menghela napasnya. Natsume bukan penulis pertama yang mudah rewel dan setidaknya masih banyak penulis yang jauh lebih parah darinya, "Aku editormu. Justru wajar jika aku—"

"AAAKH! SUDAHLAH!" Natsume berteriak memotong kata-katanya. Akashi sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ini. Natsume mendengus keras dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kasar, "Penulis yang berhenti seperti kau tahu apa!?" teriaknya lagi, kali ini sembari membuang wajahnya lalu membelakangi Akashi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Natsume masih merengut kesal hingga dia menyadari rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah. Kedua alisnya yang mengernyit perlahan tapi pasti tertarik sehingga kerutan di antara dua matanya berkurang. Natsume terkesiap dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat Akashi yang terdiam dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tidak terlihat.

Ah.

"A-Akashi—"

Apa yang telah dia katakan?

Seluruh rasa kesal yang sedari tadi menumpuk di dalam diri Natsume lenyap entah kemana. Kini semuanya tergantikan dengan rasa takut ketika Akashi masih belum melihat atau bahkan merespon panggilannya.

Natsume menelan ludah dan mencoba mendekati editornya itu, "Maaf, aku... aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku..." kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya, Natsume terdiam membeku. Akhirnya hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh di depan Akashi yang masih belum mengatakan apapun.

Tidak.

Jangan... marah.

Ketakutan membayangkan Akashi akan meninggalkannya karena hal paling sensitif itu telah disinggung membuat tubuh Natsume kembali bergetar. Seketika menyesal karena telah membiarkan emosi mengambil alih mulutnya sesaat tadi.

Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Natsume menggertakkan giginya dan menundukkan kepala. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang selain menunggu respon Akashi selanjutnya. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, kata-katanya tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Pilihan yang tersisa hanya ada di Akashi.

Di sisi lain, Akashi bisa melihat Natsume terpaku di posisinya sekarang. Ekspresinya yang sempat mengeras pelan-pelan kembali luluh begitu melihat Natsume yang sangat menyesali perkataannya. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya dan membukanya sedikit. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Natsume perlahan.

Tangan Akashi sempat berhenti ketika Natsume terlihat takut... sebelum akhirnya dia kembali maju dan mengusap kepala itu. Menenangkan Natsume yang sepertinya telah berpikir macam-macam akan reaksi dirinya.

"Tidak masalah. Yang kau katakan memang benar adanya."

Akashi memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah berhenti."

Masih singkat dan padat seperti kata-kata Akashi yang biasa. Natsume membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar ini. Mengabaikan tangan Akashi yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, Natsume mendongak, "...Kau tidak berniat untuk kembali?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Akashi terdiam sesaat sebelum menarik tangannya, "Tidak."

Natsume memiringkan kepalanya, "Pernahkah kau mempertimbangkannya?"

Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng sekali. Akhir dari pembicaraan.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Akashi tidak terlihat akan merubah pikirannya dan ini membuat Natsume tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Natsume harus menahan diri sebelum dia memperburuk suasana lebih dari ini. Walau begitu, dia tidak menyadari ketika Akashi memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang mengepal semakin erat di atas kedua lututnya.

Mereka berdua terus diam untuk beberapa detik ke depan hingga Akashi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, "Apa kau tahu profesiku sebelum menjadi penulis?" tanyanya.

Menyadari Akashi bertanya padanya, Natsume hanya bergumam pelan tanpa mengeluarkan kata yang jelas. Melihat ini, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dulu sekali... aku adalah seorang atlit basket."

Belum sempat Natsume terkejut, Akashi sudah lebih dulu berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju meja di ujung untuk mengambil hp-nya. Akashi mengarahkan layar hp-nya menuju galeri lalu menunjukkan satu foto yang memperlihatkan deretan pemain basket reguler tingkat SMA bersama pelatih mereka, memegang piala kejuaraan pada turnamen tahun itu. Dia membiarkan Natsume mengambil hp-nya untuk melihat foto itu lebih jelas.

"Woah..." kedua iris cokelat Natsume berbinar kagum saat melihat foto itu. Akashi diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya, "...hebat sekali... ini benar-benar kau? Aku jadi tidak heran kau memiliki kekuatan berlebih untuk seorang editor." Tambah Natsume diakhiri dengan nada kesal meskipun kedua pipinya memerah entah kenapa.

Akashi hanya mendengus menahan tawa, "Begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah menerima hp-nya kembali, Akashi melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyingkirkan hal-hal yang mengingatkanku pada basket... tapi sayang sekali hanya satu foto ini yang tidak bisa aku hapus." Ucapnya dengan nada yang semakin melembut. Kedua matanya menyimpan banyak arti saat dia menatap foto dirinya bersama para temannya di tim basket itu dulu.

Tentu saja Natsume tidak akan mengabaikan ini. Akashi memang bilang 'menyingkirkan' dengan nada dingin, tapi dia tahu... bagaimana olahraga itu memberi kesan terdalam di hidup Akashi. Semua terlihat jelas dari perilakunya...

...dan Natsume yakin Akashi membuka topik ini bukan tanpa alasan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti? Untuk menjadi penulis?" Natsume tidak bisa menahan diri dengan kuku-kuku yang sudah menusuk telapak tangannya selama dia mengepal semakin erat. Belum lagi dengan kedua matanya yang terasa perih karena menahan sesuatu, "Kalau pada akhirnya kau juga berhenti menjadi penulis... bukankah sebaiknya kau tetap menjadi pemain basket?"

Natsume Takashi tahu dia mungkin telah keterlaluan—

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuang semua yang kau sukai?"

—tapi, dia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Padahal kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk menikmati hidupku, lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa menikmati hidupmu sendiri?"

Akashi masih belum menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Kedua matanya seperti menerawang jauh, menatap sesuatu yang kosong dan tidak pasti. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras seperti menahan emosi yang ada. Dia kembali melihat Natsume yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Jawabannya sederhana... karena semua yang ada di dalam hidupmu tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu."

Jeda sejenak, Natsume mencoba mencari tahu arti dari kedua mata yang perlahan tapi pasti kehilangan cahayanya itu.

"Dulu ada seseorang yang sangat berarti di dalam hidupku." Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, hanya senyum penuh arti itu yang terlihat, "Dia... didiagnosis kanker otak tepat saat aku masuk tim regular basket di SMA-ku."

Kedua mata Natsume terbuka semakin lebar, "...Dia?"

Mendengar nada pertanyaan dari mulut Natsume, Akashi kehilangan senyumannya. Ekspresi di wajah itu membuat Natsume sadar dan menahan napas saat teringat akan sesuatu.

"_Cerita itu t__elah berakhir__. Sang ibu sudah pergi__... tidak akan pernah kembali__."_

"...Jangan-jangan... dia yang kau maksud..." Natsume bergumam pelan. Namun dia tidak berani melanjutkan begitu Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya.

Akashi terlihat memegang buku-buku di atas meja sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia selalu bilang agar aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, aku bisa fokus dengan pilihan hidupku sendiri." Pria berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tapi... aku yakin dia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah dia pergi nanti."

"...Akashi—"

"Huff, yang jelas berkat dia pula, pikiranku jadi semakin tidak fokus... tapi justru memicu ide-ide yang bermunculan di kepalaku. Entah ironis atau tidak, tapi karena dia lha aku masuk ke dunia menulis."

Tangan Akashi berhenti di atas meja sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah Natsume.

"Tidak lama setelah aku mulai menuliskan ceritaku di buku, Shirogane-_san _menawarkan dunia menulis padaku. Lalu memikirkan kemungkinan ke depannya, akhirnya aku memilih menjadi penulis karena pekerjaan ini bisa kukerjakan di rumah sembari merawatnya." Akashi diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Seharusnya pilihanku tidak salah. Karena seiring waktu berjalan, kondisinya mulai membaik. Dia selalu duduk di sampingku saat aku menulis. Dia memang kecewa karena aku berhenti bermain basket, tapi aku tahu dia tetap senang karena aku memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Menundukkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi Natsume tidak bisa melihat ekspresi kedua mata Akashi.

"Aku pikir... aku bisa membuat akhir yang bahagia di cerita ini."

Hanya senyuman pedih itu yang tersisa.

"Ternyata pada akhirnya semua tetap sia-sia."

Tidak tahan lagi, Natsume menggertakkan giginya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Akashi yang belum bergerak. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk pria berambut merah itu, Natsume langsung memeluk Akashi dengan kuat. Sangat erat, Natsume menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Akashi dan kedua tangannya menarik bagian belakang baju Akashi hingga kusut.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini." Pelukan itu semakin erat, Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kau sudah berjuang keras... jangan bilang semua itu sia-sia, Akashi."

Di sisi lain, Akashi belum merubah ekspresinya ataupun membalas pelukan erat Natsume. Seharusnya ini terasa hangat... namun kenapa dia masih merasa dingin?

Ah, benar... kekosongan itu telah kembali.

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Kau bisa bilang begitu karena tidak pernah mengalaminya." Tangan Akashi terangkat hanya untuk menepuk kepala Natsume dari belakang, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melupakannya—"

"Jangan dilupakan!" Natsume melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Akashi marah, "Jangan pernah melupakannya! Justru karena kau melupakannya setelah berjuang keras itu yang membuatmu berpikir semuanya menjadi sia-sia!" teriak pria berambut pirang kecokelatan itu.

Entah kenapa Akashi tidak bisa menyukai nada bicara Natsume, "Jangan terlalu ikut campur, Natsume—"

"TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS IKUT CAMPUR!"

Kedua alis Natsume mengernyit dalam. Kali ini Akashi membuka mulutnya begitu menyadari iris kedua cokelat itu berusaha menusuknya.

"KAU SEDANG SEDIH SEKARANG, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG INI BUKAN URUSANKU!?"

Akashi mendesis pelan, "...Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Kau adalah editorku. Lebih dari itu, kau adalah Akano Kaze. Alasanku menjadi seorang penulis!"

Tertegun mendengar ini, Akashi kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas. Natsume maju selangkah dan meraih baju Akashi, kembali meremasnya dengan erat.

"Aku di sini... Akashi. Bahkan meskipun kau tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaanku, aku akan selalu menjadi penggemar setia Akano Kaze. Meskipun kau bilang tidak akan melanjutkan ceritamu, aku tetap menunggumu karena aku percaya padamu."

Entah Natsume menyadarinya atau tidak ketika kedua matanya nyaris mengeluarkan air mata yang dibencinya, "Tidak ada yang sia-sia karena meskipun hanya aku... kau telah membuat satu orang di dunia ini memiliki alasan untuk hidup!" teriaknya semakin keras.

Di saat yang sama, napas Akashi tertahan.

"_Seijuro, maafkan keegoisanku... dan terima kasih."_

Suara yang sudah lama dilupakannya itu kembali. Tanpa bisa Akashi tahan, kedua alisnya bertaut dan dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat Natsume berteriak...

"PERJUANGANMU TIDAK PERNAH SIA-SIA KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU MENYUKAIMU!"

...bersama dengan bayangan dimana seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang itu tersenyum padanya dan berbisik lembut.

"_Hiduplah, Seijuro."_

Oh... benar.

Benar sekali.

Bagaimana bisa Akashi Seijuro lupa alasan mengapa setelah semua yang terjadi... dia masih ada di sini sekarang?

Tangan Akashi yang awalnya memegang sisi depan rambutnya itu perlahan tapi pasti turun hingga menutupi kedua matanya. Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya, memaksa air yang terasa membasahi kedua matanya itu untuk masuk ke dalam atau langsung terusap dengan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi kembali menunduk tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kedua matanya.

Walau begitu, Natsume bisa meihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh." Bisik Akashi sebelum akhirnya dia menarik tangannya.

"_Ne, _Natsume—"

Meski sedikit, Natsume bisa melihat jejak air mata di ujung kedua mata pria itu. Namun sebelum Natsume bisa mengatakan sesuatu, pertanyaan Akashi selanjutnya membuat Natsume menurunkan pertahanannya.

"—apa kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Satu hingga tiga detik, Natsume masih mengerjapkan kedua matannya. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar lalu muka Natsume memerah. Jauh lebih merah dari biasanya, dia berusaha menjawab dengan terbata-bata karena panik, "HA!? Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku tidak... menyatakan—ma-maksudku aku suka... tu-tulisanmu! Ya! Aku suka tulisanmu!"

"Hm... benarkah?"

"IYA!" teriak Natsume secara reflek. Hanya saja melihat ekspresi Akashi masih belum berubah, Natsume menambahkan dengan terburu-buru, "A-Aku hanya menghiburmu. Kau terlihat terpuruk sekali jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kau masih menyebalkan seperti biasa, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa benar-benar menyukaimu, dasar bodoh." Cerocosnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai bentuk pertahanan.

Akashi mendengus pelan tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, "Kau bilang ini menghibur? Yang benar saja." Bergerak dengan cepat, Natsume tersentak kaget begitu tangan Akashi sudah berada di pipinya dan mencubitnya gemas, "Kalau ingin menghiburku, kau harus bisa melakukannya dengan benar."

Tidak perlu pemberitahuan apapun, Akashi langsung menunduk dan mencium bibir Natsume di depannya. Awalnya, kedua mata Natsume terbelalak kaget. Tapi, telah terbiasa dengan situasi ini membuat Natsume hanya merengut sekilas sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sayang sekali."

Akashi menarik diri dari ciuman mereka dengan sedikit gigitan di bibir Natsume sebelum benar-benar melepasnya. Dahinya masih menempel dengan dahi Natsume yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu."

...Eh?

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Natsume sadar apa yang sedang terjadi... hingga kedua piipinya kembali memerah.

"Ha—Hah!?" rasanya kedua mata Natsume telah berputar-putar. Tidak kuat dengan serangan yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa malu yang berturut-turut seperti ini, "Me-Menyukai? Su-Su-Su—"

"Ya, aku suka padamu, Natsume..." Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, "...atau bolehkah aku memanggilmu Takashi?"

"H-H-Ha? Bu-Bukan itu masalahnya—" Natsume menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "—apa-apaan ini... kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Tidak tiba-tiba, kupikir aku hanya mengutarakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas." Meraih satu tangan Natsume, Akashi menariknya agar bisa melihat bagian dari wajah yang pastinya sudah sangat merah dan panas itu, "Sekarang aku menuntut tanggung jawab darimu. Jangan lari, Takashi." Bisik Akashi dengan nada serak basah yang jelas tidak bisa diabaikan oleh Natsume begitu saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Natsume segera menyadari kemana semua ini akan berakhir. Walau begitu, Akashi menikmati waktunya perlahan. Dia mulai dengan mencium pucuk kepala Natsume, lalu semakin turun ke dahi, mata, tulang hidung, lalu pipinya. Kedua tangan Akashi hanya diam di atas bahu Natsume tanpa melakukan apapun sementara Natsume tenggelam di dalam kebimbangan sendiri.

Selama itu berlangsung, Natsume tidak sanggup membuka kedua matanya sama sekali. Dia bahkan hanya bisa menutup bibirnya rapat ketika Akashi telah sampai di bibirnya. Akashi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya dan tetap menekan bibir itu cukup kuat.

Satu langkah, dua langkah... mereka terus mundur berkat dorongan Akashi hingga keduanya telah sampai di depan sofa. Natsume duduk lebih dulu, kepalanya terasa pusing karena berbagai serangan dari Akashi yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakannya. Akashi kembali menuntun kepala Natsume untuk mendongak dan menerima ciuman darinya. Natsume meraih sisi baju Akashi dan menariknya kusut. Akashi mulai sedikit berjongkok, kedua tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam baju Natsume dan meraba dada yang telah menegang itu.

"Hngh... Aka..." mereka hanya melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil oksigen. Natsume tidak bisa menghindar ataupun beristirahat terlalu lama karena Akashi terus menutup jalurnya. Lidah Akashi menekan lidahnya, saliva keduanya menyatu, suara yang tercipta di antara mereka membuat telinga Natsume semakin memerah.

Akashi terus mendorong Natsume hingga pria berambut cokelat itu terbaring di atas sofanya sendiri. Ciuman di antara mereka akhirnya terlepas begitu Akashi memilih mencium lehernya. Baju Natsume telah terlinting ke atas, tertahan di bawah leher Natsume lebih tepatnya. Hal ini membuat kulit dada dan perut Natsume terkena langsung angin di dalam apartemen ini. Meskipun ada penghangat ruangan, tetap saja masih terasa dingin mengingat di luar sebentar lagi akan masuk musim dingin.

Tidak menghiraukan protes Natsume, Akashi tetap mencium leher yang putih bersih itu. Menghisapnya lalu sesekali menggigitnya, meninggalkan tanda merah yang jelas di sana. Akashi lalu turun mencium tulang belikat lalu berhenti di dua _nipple _yang telah menegang di bawahnya. Menggunakan jarinya untuk mencubit salah satu _nipple _itu sebelum dia menjilat dan menghisap yang lain.

"Ha! Ggh..." Natsume menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Akashi menghisap dadanya terlalu kuat. Tangan satunya reflek menjambak rambut merah Akashi, sesekali cengkeraman tangannya melemah lalu menguat lagi, seirama dengan hisapan yang dilakukan mantan penulis yang dikaguminya itu, "A-Akashi—"

Panggilan lemah itu membuat Natsume berhenti sesaat. Dia memberi jilatan sekali sebelum bangkit mengurung Natsume di bawahnya. Dada Natsume naik-turun, mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Sayangnya perilaku itu justru membuat warna merah dan bekas gigitan Akashi di sana terlihat menonjol. Lengan kanan Natsume menutup mulutnya, sementara lengan kiri nya jatuh lemas di samping kepalanya. Natsume terus mengatur napas sembari melihat ke arah lain setiap merasakan kedua iris merah darah itu sedang menelanjanginya.

Ahh... pemandangan macam apa ini.

Terlalu menggemaskan. Akashi bisa merasakan ludahnya mengering karena rasa haus yang luar biasa akan laki-laki di bawahnya.

"Jangan... lihat..." bisik Natsume di balik tangannya sementara tangan yang lain mencoba menurunkan bajunya lagi. Hanya saja kata-kata selanjutnya menjadi pemicu yang tidak pernah keduanya pikirkan, "...Se... Seijuro."

Oh.

Rasanya ada suara tali yang putus di dalam diri Akashi.

Untuk sesaat, Akashi benar-benar kehilangan arah. Dia memang berencana meminta Natsume memanggilnya dengan nama depan, tapi dia belum siap sama sekali ketika Natsume memiliki inisiatifnya sendiri.

Entah Natsume menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi—

"Kau benar-benar..." menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang, Akashi tertawa kecil, "...aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, Takashi."

—untuk pertama kalinya... wajah Akashi memerah.

Natsume masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Akashi itu. Dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Akashi bingung. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Akashi meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Natsume. Bergerak cepat memutar tubuh Natsume sehingga penulisnya itu membelakanginya, "Seiju...ro?" bisik Natsume bingung setelah kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya yang berposisi menungging.

Setidaknya rasa bingung Natsume terjawab begitu dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di sela-sela pantatnya. Wajah Natsume memucat dan dia dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, "Ap—Seijuro!"

Kedua alis Akashi mengernyit dalam, namun dia tersenyum penuh arti. Keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya, "Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuatku seperti ini tanpa harus melakukan banyak hal. Seharusnya kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap Akashi dan memajukan lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tertutup celana, menggesekkannya pada bagian luar celana Natsume.

Natsume tidak senang mendengar itu sama sekali, sebaliknya dia justru semakin panik. Walau begitu, tubuhnya enggan bergerak mengikuti kemauannya. Akashi menahan pinggangnya tetap di tempat lalu menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Natsume. Akashi melakukan persiapannya dengan cepat, menurunkan celananya sendiri, membuka _lotion _dalam plastik, dan memasang pengaman di miliknya.

Detik berikutnya Natsume sadar, dia sudah bisa merasakan milik Akashi yang telah menggunakan pengaman itu menyentuh pantatnya secara langsung. Warna merah di wajah Natsume semakin menyebar bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Masih panik, Natsume mencoba melarikan diri dari kedua tangan Akashi, "Tu-Tunggu dulu! Kau belum menyiapkanku—"

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu kau bisa menerimaku tanpa masalah." Melebarkan lubang di antara kedua bongkahan di tangannya, Akashi menjilat bibirnya yang terasa mengering, "Bagaimanapun juga bagian ini sudah menyesuaikan diri denganku. Benar, 'kan?" tanya Akashi dan langsung mendorong masuk.

"HNGH!" Natsume tidak bisa membalas begitu merasakan tubuhnya kembali penuh seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kepalanya terdorong di atas bantal yang sebelumnya telah dia ambil. Kedua tangan Natsume mencakar bagian bawah bantal setiap gerakan Akashi menggesek ruang di dalam tubuhnya.

Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan selama dia masih bergerak menekan titik yang sudah dihafalnya. Dia menggigit cuping telinga Natsume yang langsung berteriak lirih. Kedua tangan Akashi memainkan dada Natsume, mengurutnya pelan, membuat rasa sensitifnya semakin fokus pada satu titik. Desahan Natsume menggema di dalam ruangan, terutama ketika Akashi menggigit bagian belakang tengkuknya dan memberi tanda gigitan yang besar di sana.

"Sei... Seijuro." Bisiknya di setiap sela desahannya. Natsume menyandarkan kepalanya pasrah di atas bantal meski kedua matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca mencari sesuatu, "Seijuro... kumohon—ah!"

Akashi masih diam, hanya napas putus-putusnya yang membalas. Tapi, untuk sesaat dia mengerti. Akashi kembali memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih mulut Natsume yang terbuka menunggunya. Lidah mereka kembali bertemu sebelum Akashi menaikkan kecepatan tusukannya. Desahan Natsume teredam oleh ciuman ini, kuku-kukunya telah masuk ke bagian dalam bantal. Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai ritme yang Akashi pasangkan untuknya.

Tangan Akashi meraih milik Natsume yang telah menegang. Mengurutnya dan mengocoknya dengan sedikit gerakan yang lambat untuk menggoda tubuh di bawahnya. Natsume membuka kedua kakinya semakin lebar, memudahkan akses Akashi ketika mereka berdua akan mencapai pucak. Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika Natsume semakin menjepit dirinya dan di saat yang sama, dia meremas milik Natsume hingga laki-laki itu berteriak seandainya Akashi tidak menutup mulutnya.

Terus menahan ujung milik Natsume, Akashi baru melepaskannya perlahan ketika mereka akhirnya mencapai klimaks bersama. Akashi memisahkan ciuman mereka dan menggertakkan giginya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggang Natsume hingga pasti meninggalkan bekas. Bagian depan tubuh Natsume terjatuh lemas sementara bagian bawahnya masih ditahan oleh Akashi.

Natsume berteriak tanpa suara, miliknya mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi sofanya sendiri. Rambutnyat terlihat berantakan di atas bantal, Natsume tidak peduli dan memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mengatur napas. Membiarkan Akashi melakukan apapun di belakangnya selama pemulihan.

Setelah mengatur napas cukup lama, Akashi tersenyum. Dia kembali maju ke depan untuk mencium sisi kepala Natsume. Kedua tangannya merambat dari pinggul Natsume hingga dada pria itu. Merasakan setiap lekuk tubuh lelaki yang telah dia tandai untuk jadi miliknya.

"_Know your place._"

Bisikan pelan Akashi membuat Natsume membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melirik ke arah laki-laki itu. Tatapan Akashi sangat dalam seakan bisa menelannya masuk kapan saja. Mengesampingkan pertanyaan besar tentang perasaannya, kedua mata Natsume mengedip pelan sebelum merespon Akashi yang memeluknya dengan gerakan posesif.

Natsume Takashi mungkin tahu apa arti semua ini.

"_You're mine now._"

...Tapi, dia tidak pernah berniat untuk lari.

Sejak dia melihat kedua iris mata berwarna merah yang kesepian itu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Masih sama seperti di awal, kehidupan mereka berjalan kembali dengan normal. Benar-benar tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Tapi setidaknya... ada satu kesepakatan tidak tertulis yang mereka setujui bersama tanpa perlu kata-kata.

Status mereka sudah bukan lagi sekedar penulis dan editor.

...Oh tidak, Natsume terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

Sebenarnya, Akashi sendiri tidak akan malu-malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi tipe seperti dia biasanya akan lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan sehingga jika ditanya soal hubungan mereka, dia akan membalas seperti, "Daripada membicarakan itu, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tiga _part _naskah yang kuminta dikumpulkan akhir minggu ini?"

Dan Natsume tahu sekali _mood-_nya akan langsung berubah drastis jika Akashi sudah membahas itu.

Hubungan antara cinta dan benci yang beda tipis seperti ini merepotkan sekali.

Tentu saja walau begitu, Natsume tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka, kenyataannya mereka sudah memiliki peran masing-masing yang harus dikerjakan mau tak mau. Akashi selalu serius dan teliti dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Natsume memperhatikan bagaimana Akashi bisa tenggelam di dunianya sendiri jika sudah memegang naskahnya, seolah tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu pria berambut merah itu meski hanya sedikit.

Ekspresi Akashi saat serius itu membuat Natsume jadi melihat hal-hal kecil yang biasanya tidak begitu menonjol. Seperti bagaimana tulang hidung dan rahang Akashi sangat tegas dan kuat, bibir Akashi yang tipis dan terlihat dingin saat merapat, tatapan mata yang tajam dan fokus, hingga kebiasaan Akashi yang suka memegang dagunya sendiri ketika melihat barisan tulisan yang mungkin sebaiknya diperbaiki atau bisa dikembangkan.

Cih... editornya ini memang benar-benar tampan. Sedikit kesal, Natsume harus mengakui harga dirinya sendiri sebagai pria masih bisa terluka.

Tapi, begitu mengingat pria tampan ini adalah kekasihnya... membuat Natsume ingin menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam bantal dan tidak keluar dari sana untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Kembali pada kehidupan normal mereka, saat ini Akashi sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan dan minuman ringan untuk menemani mereka selama sehari ke depan. Dua hari lagi adalah jadwal _deadline _seperti biasa, masih ada satu bab yang perlu dikerjakan jadi bisa diperkirakan paling tidak seharian penuh mereka akan diam di rumah.

Sendirian di ruang tengah dan duduk di depan laptopnya, Natsume melihat layar laptop sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ergh... bagian ini harus diapain lagi..." gerutunya pelan tanpa berharap akan ada yang membalasnya.

Seharusnya memang begitu.

"Kenapa tidak kau buat saja si tokoh utama itu bertemu lagi dengan orang di masa lalunya, Natsume?"

Tersadar, Natsume menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh! Benar juga!" baru saja tangan Natsume akan mengetik, dia tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi kaget, "Tunggu—"

Di belakangnya—lebih tepatnya duduk di atas sofa dengan santai seolah itu adalah miliknya—seekor kucing gendut tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ekspresi menyebalkannya sama sekali tidak berubah ketika dia menyipitkan kedua matanya santai, "Yo! Lama tidak bertemu, Natsume!"

"_SENSEI!?_" Natsume reflek berteriak lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang—"

"Tadi aku melihat editor kesayanganmu itu masih bolak-balik di swalayan lalu dia mengangkat telepon dari atasannya. Sepertinya dia akan kembali ke kantor dulu sebelum ke sini jadi jangan khawatir~" jelas kucing berwarna belang yang disebut _sensei _itu dengan santai, "Daripada itu, Natsume! Apa kau ada makanan? Apa saja boleh, aku lapar sekali setelah bertarung dengan _yokai _kelas berat kemarin ehehe."

Mendengar ini, Natsume menghela napasnya sekilas, "Hahh... kau ini benar-benar..." namun dia tetap berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengecek makanan sisa apa yang dia punya, "...tapi setelah makan kau harus langsung pergi ya, Nyanko-_sensei._"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Jawab Nyanko dengan santai. Natsume terlihat memasukkan udang goreng ke dalam _microwave _untuk menghangatkannya.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, sekarang tinggal tunggu makanannya hangat. Natsume membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menyandarkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dapur saat memperhatikan Nyanko meregangkan tubuhnya dengan santai. Melihat kucing yang menggemaskan itu membuat Natsume tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Mengingat alasannya, membuat senyuman Natsume menghilang perlahan tapi pasti.

"...Maaf ya, Nyanko-_sensei._"

Kucing yang memiliki nama asli Madara itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Natsume yang terlihat murung, "Hm?"

"...Karena pekerjaanku, selalu ada orang di rumah ini selain aku. Kau jadi tidak bebas keluar-masuk lagi seperti dulu. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana memecahkan masalah ini."

Nyanko sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum mendengus dan kembali meregangkan tubuhnya, "Oh, soal itu." Dia mengucapkannya dengan santai lalu memutar posisi tubuhnya jadi tengkurap, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Pada dasarnya kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan memiliki prioritas masing-masing. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pilihan pekerjaanmu selama kau tidak melupakan janji untuk memberikan buku nama peninggalan nenekmu padaku."

Natsume hanya tersenyum tipis, "...Terima kasih, Nyanko-_sensei._"

"Ah, _mou... _berhenti memasang wajah murung seperti itu. Menyebalkan!" Nyanko mengomel pada akhirnya. Dia mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya, "Kenapa kau selalu terlihat menikmati waktumu dengan Akashi sementara kau menunjukkan sisi depresimu padaku?! Itu namanya diskriminasi!" teriaknya.

Tersentak mendengar ini, Natsume ikut berteriak protes, "Hah!? Menikmati waktuku bagaimana? Justru aku stres karena Seijuro selalu mengingatkanku pada pekerjaan!"

Kali ini Nyanko mendengus lebih keras, "Baiklah, sekedar saran dariku, Natsume. Tutup semua gordenmu dengan rapat sampai _yokai _sekecil apapun tidak bisa melihat. Mereka suka menyebarkan rumor yang tidak perlu." Kucing gendut itu membuang wajahnya sebelum menggerutu, "Dasar manusia zaman sekarang."

"Hah—" Natsume terdiam sesaat untuk memproses apa yang dimaksud oleh Nyanko. Tidak perlu hitungan detik hingga wajah Natsume memerah dan dia reflek berlari ke arah Nyanko dan berteriak, "RUMOR APA YANG TERSEBAR!? BERI TAHU AKU, NYANKO-_SENSEI!_"

"Ahhh! Natsume! Sakit sakit, kau mencekikku—aakhh howa howa—"

_**TING**_

Suara _microwave _yang telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya itu menggema. Natsume dan Nyanko menoleh ke sumber suara bersamaan. Di saat itulah Nyanko berhasil lolos dari pegangan Natsume dan berteriak, "HOREE! MAKANAN! MAKANAN!"

"Ukhh..." melihat Nyanko lari kegirangan menuju _microwave _dan mengambil makanannya sendiri entah kenapa justru membuat tenaga Natsume rasanya terserap habis. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi sofa lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "...aku harap aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan _yokai _lagi. Aku harap... aku harap..." ucapnya berulang kali seperti kaset yang rusak.

Tanpa mempedulikan itu, Nyanko memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan Natsume dengan santai. Sedikit kepanasan di prosesnya lalu Nyanko meniupnya berulang kali, "Ngomong-ngomong... Akashi belum tahu kau bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan _yokai _seperti tokoh utama di novelmu, 'kan?" pertanyaan ini membuat Natsume berhenti menggumam, "Kapan kau berencana memberitahunya?"

Kata-kata ini membuat Natsume menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dia terus menatap lantai dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Membiarkan suasana di dalam apartemennya hening, hanya suara Nyanko makan dengan lahap yang menggema. Hingga akhirnya Natsume menghela napas panjang lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"...Aku tidak tahu." Memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri, Natsume menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya, "Kuharap aku tidak perlu memberitahunya."

"Setelah dia berusaha membuka dirinya dan menceritakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan padamu, kau masih bisa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Nyanko setelah menelan habis makanan di mulutnya, "Sejujurnya, aku kaget karena dia yang lebih dulu membuka diri. Padahal sifatnya terlihat jauh lebih keras darimu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Natsume." Ucapnya sebelum kembali melahap makanan selanjutnya.

Natsume terdiam mendengar ini. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Nyanko ketika semuanya memang benar adanya. Hanya kalimat terakhir yang membuat kedua pipi Natsume mengeluarkan semburat merah dan mulai bertanya...

Apa yang sebenarnya Akashi lihat dari dalam dirinya?

Natsume benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Nyanko terus makan dengan lahap hingga akhirnya gigitan terakhir telah dilakukan. Bersendawa keras, Nyanko segera tidur telentang sembari mengusap perut gembulnya, "Haaa kenyang sekali, terima kasih Natsume!" tidak menunggu jawaban, Nyanko hanya mendesah puas. Dia bersenandung riang menandakan betapa puasnya dia sekarang.

Di saat Nyanko sibuk dengan rasa kenyangnya sendiri, pikiran Natsume kembali teralihkan ke hal lain. Teringat sedikit tentang masa lalu seseorang yang bodoh karena tidak bisa berdiri melawan penindasan di sekitarnya.

Anak bodoh itu takut pada suatu hal yang berada di luar lingkaran dunia ini. Dia takut sendirian tanpa bisa membagi ceritanya kepada siapapun. Menyimpan rasa takutnya dalam-dalam karena dia tahu tidak akan ada yang mengerti dan bisa menolongnya. Anak itu juga tidak mau merepotkan mereka semua atau bahkan melibatkan orang luar ke dalam hal bahaya yang hanya bisa dia lihat sendiri.

Namun justru karena itu... orang-orang membencinya karena menganggapnya aneh.

Entah siapa yang salah. Dia yang tidak ingin membuka dirinya kepada siapapun ataukah mereka yang tidak mencoba untuk bertanya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Pada akhirnya menghabiskan hampir sebagian besar hidupnya sendiri selama berpindah-pindah keluarga adopsi, anak itu semakin terbiasa menutup dirinya. Lambat laun dia belajar dari pengalaman, membuat dia justru lebih mengerti makhluk asing daripada makhluk yang sejenis dengannya. Tidak masalah. Tidak apa-apa. Anak itu yakin dia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan aman, tentram, dan damai...

...hingga pada suatu hari ada buku yang merubah jalan hidupnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saat itu, ada seorang wanita tua yang kewalahan membereskan kamar putrinya yang telah dewasa dan pergi meninggalkannya. Anak ini melihat dan akhirnya menawarkan bantuan. Mereka bekerja sama membereskan kamar hingga semuanya bersih dan telah dimasukkan ke dalam kardus. Wanita itu berencana menyerahkan kardus-kardusnya ke pasar loak besok pagi. Saat dia menjelaskan rencananya itu, dia melihat anak yang membantunya terfokus dengan salah satu kardus yang berisi buku-buku yang telah terbungkus rapi.

Sang wanita tersenyum dan menawarkan apabila ada barang yang disukainya, silahkan diambil saja. Anak itu sempat terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya menurut dan mengambil buku yang telah menjadi fokus perhatiannya sejak awal. Kemudian dia izin pulang membawa buku-buku novel yang belum pernah dia baca atau bahkan sentuh sebelumnya.

Cerita selanjutnya... seperti yang sudah mereka semua tahu.

Natsume masih diam mengingat ini semua. Kedua tangannya memegang kulit sofa dan sedikit meremasnya. Teringat kembali dengan setiap senyuman yang Akashi berikan padanya justru membuat jarum-jarum menusuk tubuh Natsume yang semakin merasa bersalah.

Tidak... bagaimana jika Akashi juga ikut membencinya?

Apa itu mungkin terjadi?

Tapi—

"Walau aku bilang begitu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mau memberitahunya atau tidak itu terserah padamu, Natsume."

Pria berambut cokelat itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Nyanko yang telah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku yakin pacarmu itu diam hingga saat ini tanpa menuntut apapun darimu adalah caranya untuk memberimu kebebasan. Dia percaya padamu, setidaknya itu yang perlu kau ketahui."

Natsume sedikit tertegun mendengar ini, "..._Sensei..._"

"Tapi dia... bodoh sekali ya."

"...Eh?"

"Dia bilang dia sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan mimpi karena tidak ada takdir yang bisa dirubah di dunia ini." Nyanko memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa melihat Natsume dengan posisi yang benar, "Tapi, dia percaya kau akan berubah. Lucu sekali, 'kan?"

Kedua iris cokelat Natsume membulat sempurna.

"Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia itu—" Nyanko berhenti melanjutkan begitu melihat Natsume tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya. Natsume berjalan menuju pintu depan lalu mengambil jaket yang biasa tergantung di dekatnya, "Hei? Kau mau kemana—"

"Maaf Nyanko-_sensei, _tolong jaga rumah!"

Natsume membuka pintu depannya. Merasaakan angin dingin bersalju langsung menghempas wajahnya, Natsume reflek menahan tubuhnya dari dorongan angin itu. Dia memegang erat kenop pintu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan... jangan pergi sampai aku kembali!" teriaknya.

Nyanko mungkin akan bertanya apa maksudnya itu... sampai dia melihat ekspresi wajah Natsume yang seperti memohon padanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, _Sensei!_"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Nyanko hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan. Dia mendengus malas sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas satu kakinya. Sementara kakinya yang lain melakukan gestur seolah dia mengusir Natsume.

"Ya ya, aku berjanji," ucapnya. Nyanko membuka sebelah matanya ketika dia menambahkan dengan nada malas, "cepat bawa dia kembali dan bawakan makanan yang banyak jika ingin aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Natsume membuka mulutnya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja! Terima kasih, _Sensei!_" teriak Natsume sebelum menutup pintu. Dia langsung lari meninggalkan apartemen dengan cepat.

Selama berlari, Natsume bisa merasakan uap keluar dari mulutnya sebagai respon tubuh menghadapi cuaca dingin seperti ini. Melewati salju-salju di jalan, langkah yang berat tidak menghalangi gerakan Natsume sama sekali. Dia terus berlari hingga sampai ke jembatan yang sering dilewatinya bersama Akashi ketika pergi menuju kota besar.

Dari kejauhan, Natsume bisa melihat sosok pria berambut merah yang terlihat sibuk dengan hp-nya sendiri. Tangannya yang lain memeluk kantong cokelat yang sepertinya berisi makanan-makanan yang sudah dia janji untuk dibelikan. Wajah Natsume memerah melihatnya, entah karena rasa dingin di sekitarnya atau karena hal lain. Natsume kembali berlari mendekat hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter saja.

"SEIJURO!"

Pria itu terlihat kaget saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Natsume yang seharusnya menunggunya di apartemen kini berdiri di depannya sembari mengatur napas. Mengira ada yang tidak beres, Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Takashi? Ada a—"

Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan begitu Natsume memegang jaketnya lalu berjinjit untuk mencium bibirnya. Kedua iris mata Akashi membulat sempurna. Dia bingung namun tidak merasa perlu menanyakan apapun.

Natsume melepaskan ciumannya lalu berteriak, "Aku... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" Natsume terus membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan panik. Sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan namun di sisi lain ada rasa takut yang masih belum bisa dijelaskan, "A-Aku... aku... sebenarnya aku—"

Kata-kata Natsume terputus begitu Akashi yang awalnya kebingungan juga… akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala Natsume. Sedikit banyak merapikan salju-salju yang bertengger nyaman di atasnya. Rambut cokelat itu terlihat hangat di tengah suasana dingin yang diselimuti salju putih seperti ini. Tangan Akashi berhenti di atas rambut Natsume, dengan gerakan singkat, dia menarik Natsume ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah..." membiarkan kepala Natsume bersandar di atas bahunya, Akashi melanjutkan, "...kau bisa mengatakannya kapan saja."

Kedua mata Natsume terbuka lebar. Alisnya mulai mengernyit dalam ketika Natsume memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengangguk. Natsume meraih punggung Akashi, menarik jaket kekasihnya dengan kusut, mencari kehangatan di dalam pelukan singkat ini.. Akashi hanya bisa membalas dengan sebelah tangannya mengingat kantong cokelat berisi belanjaan yang dia pegang di tangan satunya.

Sepertinya... malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

...Tentu saja setelah mereka menyelesaikan naskah terlebih dahulu.

Pelukan ini telah berjalan beberapa detik, Akashi akan membiarkan Natsume yang memilih berapa lama lagi mereka seperti ini. Sementara itu, Natsume mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Natsume melihat seorang wanita berdiri di belakang Akashi.

Awalnya Natsume sempat kaget mengira wanita itu orang lain... namun begitu menyadari baju biasa yang dikenakan wanita itu tak wajar di musim dingin seperti ini, membuat Natsume yakin wanita itu bukan lagi bagian dari dunia mereka. Meski begitu, rambutnya yang berwarna merah panjang tetap mengikuti tiupan angin, sesekali menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Natsume meremas baju Akashi semakin erat, kini rasa takutnya bertambah. Berharap dalam hati semoga saja _yokai _itu tidak mendekat dan mengganggu mereka berdua. Hanya saja sebelum sempat mengucapkan harapan itu dengan mulutnya, Natsume bisa melihat wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat normal... bahkan cukup cantik. Entah mengapa dia melihat ke arah Natsume dan Akashi dengan tatapan penuh rindu.

Sampai akhirnya Natsume melihat wanita itu tersenyum lirih. Mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak bisa Natsume dengar dari jarak segini. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh wanita itu perlahan tapi pasti memudar. Tapi tidak dengan senyumannya. Dia tetap tersenyum sampai akhir meski tubuhnya terus terkikis lalu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Di saat yang sama, Natsume mulai menyadari dia mengerti kata-kata terakhir wanita itu... lalu memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat. Menitikkan air matanya, Natsume menundukkan kepalanya di tengkuk Akashi.

Mungkinkah...

"_Terima kasih, Natsume Takashi."_

...wanita itu—

"_Tolong... jaga Seijuro."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To overwrite the accumulated sins,**_

_**You've got as many times as you need, from the repeating star**__**t line**_

_**Painting a tomorrow different from the past**__**  
**_

_**Painting hope for just the two of us, there's the start line**__**  
**_

_**.**_

_**I never say goodbye... **__**  
**_

_**That's how it always is**_

_\- Stereo Dive Foundation (Daisy)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Holaaaa, _it's finally dooonneee!_ _I'm so so sorry for the late update aaaaaaaa! _orz

_Special thanks for Maggie, _terima kasih banyak sudah mau komis ya :"D Semoga kamu dan juga readers yang lain suka dengan fic ini. Semoga feelsnya kerasa dan minim typo x"D Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau _review, fave, _dan _alert. It's really appreciated, thank you! _

_Mind to review, please? Thanks before__!__ :3_


End file.
